Mew Mew Cream
by PlushiePlush
Summary: Here's the answers to your questions! I know I said I would wait five days... but I got bored... This also has an extra paragraph/mini chapter and REALLY IMPORTANT SHOCKING NEWS! ok it may not be that shocking, any more questions I will answer in replies
1. Chapter 1

**Neoson: OK… this is mah first fanfic so pleaz read and enjoy!**

**Tekko Neoson's best friend happens to be a boy : yes please read and review.**

**Neoson and Tekko: we don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!!( if we did masaya would be married….. to a BOY TREE!!lol)**

" Have you heard!" Miwa was asking Moe and Ichigo as they were walking down the hall, " there is a new girl in school!"

" Ya, they say she is, like, really shy and stuff!" Moe started to say, "And the worst part is that, for some reason, all of the guys are chasing her, I mean, she is probably some selfish, ugly, snob!"

" Well," Ichigo said, "she might be nice, you probably haven't even met her yet and…" Ichigo was cut off by the sound of people heading her way, it was as though a mob was after someone. Around a corner ran a little girl, you could tell she went to the school, but she seemed a little short for her age. The girl was looking over her shoulder, as though trying to escape death its self.

SMASH! The girl collided into Ichigo. As the girl lay on the floor, Ichigo got a better look at her, she had blonde hair, almost orange. Her hair was tied the same way and was the same length as Pudding's hair. She had changed her school uniform a bit, so some parts were orange, she had orange gloves, but the fingers of the gloves were gone. After about 30 seconds, the girl opened her eyes. They where huge and stuck out like a sore thumb against all of the orange. They were a deep, fading blue, her eyes sparkled as though she cried every second of the day.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry." The girl stuttered. It seemed as though the girl would burst into tears.

" I-Its ok, seriously!" Ichigo reassured the girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The girl apologized. She bounced off of the floor and started to bow.

'_Wait, is that a… NO! It couldn't be!_' Ichigo thought. For at the back of the girl's neck, it looked as though the girl had a tattoo.

" I'm so sorry, I would help you pick up your stuff, but I'm sortta ina hurry!" The centers of the girl's eyes shrank as the rumbling of foot steps grew louder, "OhnoheretheycomeIgottago!!" The girl made a mad dash around the corner. As soon as she was gone, from the corner she just came from, came a massive herd of- of- BOYS!? They looked love sick and screamed for the girl to wait… but she was to scared to stop running.

**Neoson: CLIFFY!!**

**Tekko: Neoson can I have some ice cream ?**

**Neoson: Tekko… for the last time… I don't care how skinny you are… ICE CREAM WILL MAKE YOU FAT!!**

**Tekko clenches fists and holds them by his mouth, starts to cry, his golden eyes are shining even more, his silver hair is in his face: PWEASE!!**

**Neoson eyes start to twitch: **_**Must resist the face…**_** hands Tekko an ice cream cone here ya go Tekko ruffles his hair**

**Neoson: Now we won't post chappie 2 until we get atleast one nice comment**

**Tekko does '**_**the face**_**': PWWEEEASE!!**


	2. Nutter mew mew?

Tekko: Hi everyone its me Tekko… umm… Ya we got a review

**Tekko: Hi everyone its me Tekko… umm… Ya we got a review! It made me laugh. Umm I have no clue where Neoson went to…… I hope she went to get me some ice cream…!**

_**The camera scrolls up to reveal… Neoson! She is wearing all black and is hanging upside down from the ceiling spider man style…**_

**Neoson: shhh… I'm gunna scare the living daylights outta Tekko… oh and the person who writes this doesn't own TMM… but she does own Tekko, Cream, and me… WTF is this like, slavery or something!?**

" What a weird day," Ichigo whispered to herself, " Moe was wrong, that girl wasn't mean at all, hmph, I wish I could of learned that girl's name… we might even of been friends."

Ichigo opened the café's door. When she did everyone started to scream at her and tell her that there is an important meeting and everyone ran down stairs.

" Um…" Ryou said nervously, " It seems as though we made a mistake, turns out there was six red data animal's DNA, so, there is… well… another mew mew out there, she has leopard in her, that is, whoever she is…" the five mews' jaws were open in shock, Ichigo felt like murdering the blonde.

" WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER RYOU!!" Ichigo screamed, her eyes were on fire.

" We only learned just today… calm down baka!" Ryou screamed at Ichigo. He then turned towards the whole group. "After closing time we will look for the sixth mew, but right now, its almost opening time, and you girls have another job to do.." with that Ryou walked away.

Visions of what the new mew might be like went through the five mews minds.

Ichigo thought that the girl would be someone you could control, make her do all the work.

Mint imagined that the girl was rich and loved to drink tea, just like herself.

Lettuce thought that the new mew might be shy, some one she could relate to.

Zakuro… didn't care.

Pudding told herself that the girl was just as hyper as herself, and was her age too, someone to play and have fun with.

They kept wondering until a girl ran through the door of the café. "P-P-Please, um, can I, um, use the restroom." The girl asked Pudding.

" Sure NaNoDa!" Pudding squealed and pointed towards where the bathroom was " Its over there!" when the girl ran by Ichigo she noticed that it was the same girl from school.

" Wait!" Ichigo called to the girl. The girl stopped and stared at Ichigo.

" Hi! I never got to introduce myself earlier, my name's Ichigo." Ichigo exclaimed with a friendly wave.

" Oh, um, my-my name's Cream… Um I'm sorry, but I have to go now!" The girl had panic in her eyes as, once again, she disappeared behind a corner.

'_Hmm, I should help her out.'_ Ichigo thought. She turned towards the door. Tons of boys were flooding into the small café.

" Uh… we are sorry but the café is closed, sorry! You will have to leave!" Ichigo thought up a lie to get rid of the boys.

" HEY, But a girl's in here too!" Ichigo heard someone yell from the crowd.

" No one's here…" Ichigo lied again, " the café is closed, please leave." Ichigo said. The boys where convinced and they left.

**Tekko: nutter cliffy. If you wanna know more about me and Neoson (who I cant seem to find…) just send a review with your question and-**

_**Something falls on Tekko's head. He takes it off and looks at it.**_

**Tekko: Hmmm, this is Neoson's hat, but what was it doing on the ceiling and-**

_**Tekko looks up only to see Neoson upside down still hanging from the ceiling spider man style she is about a half an inch from his face. Her eyes are closed and she has an evil grin on her face.**_

**Neoson: YO!!**

**Tekko: BWAAAAAAAAAAH!!**** Gnuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…**

_**Tekko faints and falls to the floor. Neoson gets off of the ceiling and stares at Tekko.**_

**Neoson: I need TWO reviews to put up the next chappie, so review or you'll never learn what happens to Tekko.**

_**Neoson grabs Tekko's wrists and drags him into the distant darkness. When they are gone an evil cackle is heard. obviously from Neoson**_


	3. I'm a what?

Me: Hello peoplz

**Me: Hello peoplz! Sorry it's taken me so long to update… it's just that I haven't gotten a chance to get on the computer lately… Now… I bet your wondering why I'm here instead of letting Neoson and Tekko do the talking… Well Neoson hasn't came out of the dark spot… every once in a while I will hear a scream and that's about it…**

_**Tekko runs by out of the darkness, he has something smashed on his face… he is bursting in tears…he goes through a random door and puts up a sign saying ' Do not disturb'**_

_**Moments later Neoson runs by, she is carrying a smashed up ice cream cone… half of it is missing… obviously it was smashed onto Tekko's face…**_

**Neoson: TEKKO!! GET BACK HERE! I HAVEN'T FINISHED SHOWING YOU THE EVILS OF ICE CREAM!!**

**Me: NEOSON!! Tekko just came by here bawling his eyes out…. WHY DID YOU DO THAT…!**

**Neoson: I-I-I'M SORRY… I didn't mean to… I just wanted him to stop begging for ice cream…**

**Me: Go apologize and do the disclaimer…**

**Neoson: we don't own TMM…**

" WHAT!" everyone screamed in shock.

"I think she is the sixth mew!" Ichigo said again. The girl, Cream, still hadn't came out of the restroom. "I thought I saw a mark on the back of her neck earlier today, but I ignored it! Now that we know there is a sixth mew, I know its her!

"All we can do is wait…" Zakuro mumbled.

"Yup NaNoDa!" Pudding squealed happily.

Moments later, Cream came out, she walked carefully, hoping the boys were gone. When she saw that they were no where in sight, she let out a sigh of relief and slouched into a chair.

'_It's so peaceful in this café.' _Cream thought. Her eyes were half closed and a small smile was on her face. The sunshine that came through the windows seemed to be on her, and nothing else._ 'I could just fall asleep, Rawr…' _Cream was so relaxed that she didn't notice that she had used her old catchphrase again.

" Excuse me…" Ichigo went to the girl to find out if she was a mew. "I thought I saw a weird mark on the back of your neck."

"Huh?" Cream questioned, she then walked towards a mirror. She moved her golden hair away from her neck and screamed, sure enough, there was a mark.

"Could you come with us…" Ryou asked popping out of nowhere.

"What is going on, why do I have this mark, who are you people, why do you want me to go with you, and where are you taking me!?" Cream said scared.

"Just be quite, come with us, and we'll answer your questions!" Ryou yelled at her, he sounded irritated. Actually, he was irritated. _'This girl asks too many dang questions.'_ He thought, and to make things worse, because he yelled at her, she sat on the floor and began to cry.

"oh geez…" Ryou sighed. " Ichigo, you take care of her!" Ryou walked down to the basement leaving a stunned Ichigo and a weeping Cream.

"Its ok Cream, stop crying, please…" Ichigo said. Finally, Cream stopped crying. " Have you ever heard of Tokyo Mew Mew? " Ichigo asked her.

"Uh, ya, I… um… saw them on the news awhile back… I liked the hyper yellow one…. The pink one and the green one were cool to…"

"Well," Ichigo sighed '_how to do this_' she thought. " Mew Mew Ichigo! Metamorphosis!"

"You-You-You're a-a-a-a-a Mew Mew!" Cream fell to the floor and accidentally knocked herself out. When she came to, Ichigo told her that what had just happened wasn't a dream.

"You're a Mew Mew too…"

"… WHAT!!..." Cream screamed from sheer shock.

Masha came towards Cream and gave her a stone. After a moment, Cream turned into her mew form.

She had white ears and tail. Her hands had giant cat paw gloves that were white. Her outfit looked like a cross between Pudding's outfit and Ichigo's outfit. She had a skirt similar to Ichigo's and a top similar to Pudding's. The body was white and the skirt was orange. Her eyes seemed to glow and her blond hair, almost orange, was now a beautiful shade of orange.

**Me: DANG! It took me a whole month to write this, darn it! Anyways please send in reviews and any questions. Oh… you may send flames as long as they are kind-ish..,. like don't send in sumthing like… "I HATE YOUR STOoPID FANFIC YOU SUCK!!" ya don't send in things like that… luckily I haven't gotten anything like that yet… THANK YOU PEOPLZ!! Oh please send in any questions about anything but me cuz I love answering questions… just don't ask about me ok**

_**Tekko walks by slowly he is focused on the floor a little bit ahead of him…**_

**Me: HI! TEKKO!!**

_**Tekko says nothing and continues to stare at the floor he walks away.**_

**Me: **_**talking to myself**_** this may be serious…. Time to bring out the secret weapon.**

**TEKKO I HAVE ICECREAM!!**

_**I hold out a huge icecream cone that is bigger than my head… it contains every flavor ever imagined. I put in front of Tekko. He stares at it for a minute, then he… he…WALKS AWAY!!**_

_**Neoson comes over next to me.**_

**Me: NEOSON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TEKKO! HE WONT EAT ICECREAM!**

**Neoson: I'll tell you… next chapter…**

**Me: WWHHAATT!!**

**Neoson: **_**whispering to me **_**listen… it'll make people review quicker..**

**Me: ok**

**Neoson: we will update after THREE reviews… when that review box say six reviews we shall update**

**Me: Don't worry I will update very quickly because im on.. on… SUMMER VACATION!!**

**So Neoson… will you tell me?**

**Neoson: Nope!**

**Me: I… hate.. you.. at… times…**

**Neoson: I know!**

**Me and Neoson: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**Me: Tell me.**

**Neoson: nope!**


	4. Ice

Me: Yay

**Me: Yay! I updated… told you it shouldn't take long….**

_**My eyes glare at Neoson**_

**Neoson: Oh ya! Ok now I will tell you. So I went into the room to go apologize to Tekko. He was sitting in a corner crying while trying to rub the ice cream off his face. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen… so…. I hugged him.**

**Me: WHAT! Do you know how serious that was! Its almost impossible for him not to faint if you hold his hand… even for a second!**

**Neoson: I know**

Kisshu streached out lazily, "So, Pai, when is the new guy comin'?"

"What?" Pai questioned. He obviously had forgotten.

"You know, Deep Blue said we weren't doing well so he is sending someone in to help us out." Kisshu told him in a 'How-Could-You-Not-Remember' tone.

"Oh yeah he Should BE HERE SOON!" Pai was yelling to be heard over a loud noise coming from another room. "TARUTO, TURN THE T.V. DOWN! I DON'T CARE THAT THAT YELLOW MEW GAVE IT TO YOU, I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK! ALSO I-" Pai was cut of by another alien walking by, one whom Pai had never seen before. The boy was taller than Taruto, but not quiet as tall as Kisshu, he was about 3 centimeters shorter. He had light blonde hair, almost white. His outfit looked like a cross between Taruto's outfit and Kisshu's outfit. Some parts were white, while others were such a light blue that it looked white.

As the boy floated past Kisshu and Pai, eyes closed, Taruto turned off the T.V. and walked into the other room to see what the deathly silence was about.

"You what?" Taruto asked Pai before stopping in his tracks wondering who the new guy was. "Who the heck are you!?" Taruto yelled. He obviously wasn't told that they were getting a new member on their team.

The boy opened his eyes to figure out who his new teammates were. His eyes were a sharp, cold, ice blue, if you stared at his eyes to long, it felt as though his eyes were burning a hole in your mind. That was probably where he got his name from. "Ice." The boy's voice sounded cruel and cold. "My name's Ice!" this time his voice sounded kind and childish, with his last words his cold glare turned into a friendly smile. Suddenly his face turned into a curious stare. He floated all over the place, upside down, side ways, he even imitated a cartwheel in mid-air. "Your Pai…" he said pointing at Pai. "You're the brains of this group." He then drifted towards Kisshu. "You are the 2nd tallest, and you have a crush on the enemy… your names Kisshu!" he then landed and pointed at Taruto "Your Taruto, the smallest of the group but definitely not the weakest." After a long pause Ice said" So, I'm hungry, who's gunna help me find the kitchen." Kisshu and Pai pointed at Taruto.

"Fine." Taruto said and showed the way.

After they had made it to the kitchen Ice said "Oh, I know you play pranks on your teammate Pai a lot." Taruto had a nervous look on his face. "Don't worry I wont tell. Actually I want to help. I hate super smart people like him!

"Why do you think I pull the pranks to begin with!" Taruto laughed, Ice joined in to.

"I can tell we are going to be good friends!" they both said in unison.

**Me: Thanks everyone for following along with my story, also I got nine reviews so I'm going to try and get another chapter up to night.**

**Tekko: Hi everyone I haven't said hi in a while so the author is thinking of having the pairings of TarutoXPudding, and she was planning on having KisshuXIchigo, but she wants you to send in a review of which you prefer of the following**

**KisshuXIchigo**

**RyouXIchigo**

**MasayaXIchigo**

**Also she might have Pai with someone but the main pairing will be IceXCream…. IceXCream…. Ice cream yum!**

_**Neoson walks towards Tekko and hands him an icecream cone.**_

**Neoson: sorry for being mean earlier…**

**Me, Tekko, and Neoson: PLEASE SEND IN QUESTIONS**

**Me: I like to answer questions. Oh the next chapters will be longer than normal ok. Also chapter 10 is just stupid and funny but chapter 11 is cute ok**


	5. They are the enemy!

**Me: Sorry it took me so long it's just I was doing some important business.**

**Neoson: (Whispering to the crowd) she was playing videogames…. **

**Me: SHUT UP! YOUR NOT SUPOSSED TO TELL THEM THAT! Anyways… I'm gunna be quick, simple, and to the point. All right so far by the huge amount of two votes it looks like KisshuXIchigo is winning… send in your votes before chapter 7 comes out, so hurry! Also I changed my summary for this story so check it out… ON WITH DA STORY! P.S. I think I did good with the description for this chapter.**

"Stop… moving…" Ichigo panted trying to keep up with Cream and Pudding. Everyone got their wish. Cream was always willing to do work. She also loved to drink tea. She was shy around people she didn't know… but mainly… she… was… HYPER! It was as though her and pudding were twins.

It had been three weeks since Cream had joined mew team, and the aliens hadn't appeared even once, so Cream had no clue what they looked like.

"What's up Masha!" Cream said. Ichigo let Cream take Masha just incase the aliens came and Cream had no clue what to do. Cream was out getting more groceries for Akasaka. On her way she stopped in the park.

Masha was sitting on the bench post next to Cream. Cream was laying on the bench. Strangely though… no one was around. "Cream! Cream!" Masha chirped.

"Yes Masha, Rawr!" Cream said opening an eye.

"Alien alert… alien alert!" Masha's face turned serious.

Cream jumped up and out off of the bench, she then hid behind the bench and coward in fear. "Masha! Go get everyone!" And with that, Cream was all alone… no birds were chirping. It was quiet, a deathly quiet. Cream got out from behind the bench. She took a step, hesitated, then walked towards the center of the park. There was nothing to hide behind now, she was out in the open. A cold breeze sent shivers up her spine. The quiet seemed to seep into her heart and it felt as though it would make her stop breathing. It was so quiet that the only sound was her heartbeat… it made Cream want to scream. Her eyes shrank as the ground started to shake.

Cream dropped to the floor, gripping the grass between her fingers. The ground would shake, then stop, then shake, then stop, again and again. With each time it started to shake, the shaking became more intense.

Cream got off of the floor and tried to run, get away from the park. But when the ground shook again, she fell and sprained her leg. Out of trees a huge elephant-like chimera anima. It slowly walked towards her, with each step it took the ground shook, Cream was crying by the time it was right next to her. It lifted its foot in the air, ready to smash it down on Cream.

'_No…_' Cream thought, '_I don't want to die… not here… not now!_' The foot was coming closer, "I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Cream screamed. She clenched her eyes shut embracing for the pain… Suddenly Cream felt as though she was being dragged. When she opened her eyes she saw that the mews had came and dragged her out of the way.

"Kisshu! I know you're here come out! You and your friends!" Ichigo yelled, she then turned and whispered to Cream, " You better morph into your mew form before they get here."

"Mew Mew Cream… METAMORPHISIS!"

Not long after, the aliens teleported in front of the six mews. They were a couple yards away, but to high in the air to hear.

"Is that another alien?" Ichigo said and pointed towards Ice.

"Is that another Mew Mew?" Kisshu said and pointed towards Cream.

"That is the enemy Cream!" Ichigo was explaining to Cream.

"Who, those people floating up there?"

"Yup. The green one is Kisshu, the purple one is Pai, the red one is Taruto, and I don't know who the white one is."

"They are the enemy!" Kisshu said to Ice.

"Who? Those girls… what the heck!? We're fighting girls!?"

" Yes, the pink one is Ichigo, the blue one is Mint, the green one was… what's her name… oh yeah, Lettuce, the purple one's name is Zakuro, the yellow one's name is… is… is…"

"Pudding." Taruto reminded Kisshu.

"Oh yeah, and I have no clue who the heck the orange girl is…"

Ice pondered for a moment before saying happily, "I think the one with cat ears is kinda cute!"

**Me: OOOOHHHH CLIFFY!**

**Tekko: We forgot to mention that we got a question… HURRAY!! The question was how many chapters are we going to have… the answer is…**

**Me, Tekko, and Neoson: SEVENTEEN!**

**Me: I might have eighteen cuz its still in rough draft paper and I'm only on chapter 16 although I know how I'm gunna end it… any who PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS !! you can ask anything as long as its not about me.. or the ending I'm not gunna spoil my own story.**

**Neoson: Like you can ask about what I look like… you people don't even know my hair color…. Like did you know I have-**

**Me: save it for answering questions Neoson…**

**Tekko: You could also ask about me… or you could get more information on Cream and Ice!**

**All: Well…BYE!**

**Neoson: Seriously I have-**

**( **_**the curtain falls in her face **_**)**

**Neoson: HEY! I wasn't done talking….**


	6. WHOA! Can I have 1 of those things?

**Me: YO! Hi everyone! I got another question… the last question was asked by rosebud122 but the new question was asked by Mew Mai… here is her comment!**

OH! I can't wait for you to update! Is Kisshu going to hurt Ice for saying he thinks Ichigo is cute? Hehe.

**The answer is in this chapter… but who was Ice talking about? Ichigo or Cream? Ichigo and Cream both have cat ears because Ichigo is infused with an Iriomote wild cat and Cream is infused with a snow leopard… if you cant remember what Cream looks like… re-read chapters 1-3…anways who was Ice talking about…Find out in this chapter and thanks for the question Mew Mai!**

**Oh we haven't been doing the disclaimer! GO TEKKO! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tekko: We do not own Tokyo Mew Mew… trust us… if we did… this fan fic wouldn't be a fan fic…**

"What!?" Kisshu said. "She's _mine_!" Kisshu then teleported behind Ichigo and hugged her. Before Ichigo could turn around and punch Kisshu in the face, he had already teleported back to Pai, Taruto, and Ice. " See!? _MINE!_" Kisshu said possessively.

" No, not the pink one, that one over there!" Ice said and pointed towards… you guessed it… Cream.

Cream tilted her head in confusion. "Why is that guy pointing at me?" She asked Ichigo. The aliens were to high in the sky to hear what the mews were saying and the mews couldn't hear them either.

"Kisshu! Ice! Stop talking and get fighting!" Pai yelled at them.

" GO! Chimera Anima!" Taruto screamed as the chimera anima came and was about to attack the mews.

"Cream! Quick!" Ichigo looked at Cream.

"Cream Ribbon!" An orange stick appeared in her hand. It had a red bow on it and a long blood red ribbon. The ribbon had three jet-black rings going through it.

"Ribbon…"

The rings disconnected from the ribbon and grew larger. The ribbon wound around the stick as the rings floated around the stick. Suddenly the rings turned into solid disks. The edges split, they were no longer rings… but floating disks of doom! They started to spin faster and faster, they would cut your fingers off if you weren't careful.

"Cream…"

Cream pointed at the aliens with the stick. The disks stopped spinning, they just floated in mid-air next to the stick… waiting… waiting for their que.

"Ring!"

The disks spun rapidly as they flung towards the aliens.

"EEIII!!" Kisshu and Taruto both screamed, even Pai seemed scared.

"Wha…" Ice looked over towards them. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Those things can kill us!" Taruto screamed.

"So… not if I destroy them first!" Ice flicked a small pebble sized object in the air and caught it in his hand. Kisshu and Taruto were curious now. Ice opened his hand. He was holding a small red sphere no bigger than the last part of your pointer finger.

"What is that thing…?" Taruto questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough…" Ice said, " See those disks hurdling towards us… just keep watching…"

Ice chucked the little sphere at one of the disks. The second it made contact… everywhere within two yards burst into flames.

"Woah!" Taruto exclaimed, "Can I have one of those things!"

"Ehh… I'll think about it…"

By now the mews had killed the chimera anima and were waiting for the aliens to retreat.

"See ya Ichigo." Kisshu said.

"BYE-BYE TARU-TARU NANODA!" Pudding squealed at Taruto.

Taruto responded with a deep blush and an annoyed, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

And with that… they teleported away.

**Tekko: We would like to thank you all for sticking with the story for so long!**

**Me, Neoson, and Tekko: THANK YOU!!**

**Me: IMPORTANT! This is your last chance to vote for who you want Ichigo to end up with. Masaya, Ryou, or Kisshu? So far the votes are…**

**Masaya: 0**

**Ryou: 0**

**Kisshu: 2**

**Also there will be some cussing in future chapters… but don't worry the words shall be censored.. I will leave a few letters so you know what they are saying, for instance Neoson will try to curse.**

**Neoson: Don't take this personally I'm just giving an example… ( takes in a deep breath ) F-censer- you you –censer-holes… SEE that is what happens!**

**Tekko: (twitching in a corner… his eyes are wide open) my mind has been poisoned by bad words… sure I've heard them before… but never from Neoson…**

**Neoson: OOPSIE! Just because you guys can't hear us… doesn't mean he can't… poor Tekko…**

**Me: PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! You can learn a lot about Neoson and Tekko's personalities and what they look like!**

**Neoson: we have decided that we will bring in a TMM character every chapter to say what we think about them… next chapter we bring in…**

**Masaya!**

**Crowd: (hisses )**

**Me: Don't worry he will only be here for one chapter… or less… ( laughs maniacally )**

**Me, Tekko, and Neoson: BUH-BYE!**


	7. Where's Ichigo?

**Me: The people have voted and… Ichigo will be with… KISSHU! Kisshu won 3 to nothing and nothing! (Cough Cough) Now to bring in our guest… Masaya!**

**Crowd: (Boos)**

**Masaya: Hi everyone!**

**Me: SHUT UP YOU NO TALK ME TALK!! (Coughs) hehe sorry about that… Neoson, Tekko, and I will now state our opinion of Masaya! We shall now go behind this judge stand and Masaya will sit on this stool…**

**Masaya: Well! I-**

**Neoson: We know who you are… so save us the mental trauma and SHUT UP!**

**--OUR OPINIONS ARE…--**

**Me: (holds up knife)**

**Neoson: (holds up machine gun)**

**Tekko: (holds up sign saying 'I don't like you' it also has an angry face)**

**Me and Neoson: Tekko… be more vicious… you're to kind…**

**Tekko: But… I don't like being mean…**

**Me and Neoson: ( sigh)**

**Tekko: (holds up bazooka) This good?**

**Me and Neoson: YUP!!**

Cream sighed. She slouched in a chair and constantly switched from starring at the clock on the wall to the café doors. '_Ichigo has always been fifteen-minutes late… but its been an hour and a-half… where could she be…?_' Cream stood and started pacing by the café door. Everyone else was serving customers.

Ryou was down stairs on the computer. Everything was quiet… suddenly the door swung open causing light to flood into the small, dark room.

"Ryou!" Cream screamed rushing down the stairs. By the time Cream had reached him, he had only enough time to turn around in the chair. Her shinny blue eyes were clouded with fear, she was shaking, her hair was ruffled and messy too.

'_Cream is usually hyper, its only every once in a while that Cream gets freaked out… but never like this… this is serious…_' Ryou thought. "What's wrong Cream?" he questioned the girl, he was a bit scarred too.

"It's Ichigo!"

"Is that all…" Ryou said relieved, he didn't know that Ichigo wasn't in the café, "Hmph… is she making you do all the work?"

"No sir, its impossible for her to be doing so!"

"Huh, why?"

"Because… she-she-she hasn't came yet!"

"WHAT!?" Ryou jumped out of his chair. "She goes to the same school as you, plus you guys walk to her house, she drops off her backpack and meets Masaya in the park, and then she comes here… fifteen minutes after you arrive, its been two hours! Where could she be?!"

"That's just it… we don't know…" Cream trailed off, closing her eyes halfway and turning her head a bit to her left. "I'm gunna go find her!" she said suddenly. She was halfway up the stairs before Ryou yelled up to her.

"Wait! What if the aliens attack, you've only met them once over the three months that you've been working here! Take Masha with you!"

"Masha's at Ichigo's house… I can't get him!

"Hmm… then take this!" Ryou said running up to her. He put something fuzzy in her hands. When he had walked back, Cream opened her hands to see what it was. It was an orange ball of fluff, suddenly it opened its eyes, they were blue like her's. It looked just like Masha, but was orange with red wings and tail.

It floated up to her and said in a voice similar to Masha's "Cream!"

"That's R2001." Ryou stated, "He's still got a few bugs in him, so he's a little quirky and makes mistakes… but I made him for you after what had happened when you first met the aliens…" his voice drifted off after remembering that she was almost killed, and it would have been his fault too…

"Cream! Cream!" R2001 kept repeating while following Cream up the rest of the stairs.

"Thanks Ryou!" Cream said.

"Cream!" R2001 chirped before smashing into a wall.

"Oh, I see what you mean by 'He's a little quirky'." Cream laughed nervously while picking 2001 off of the floor. She out into the main room of the café, then out the main doors and on to find Ichigo…

"Cream!" R2001 chirped and smashed into a tree, "Fun!" it said and began to constantly smash into the tree. Cream snatched him out of the air and sighed.

"Don't do that… you sure are odd… That's it! I'll name you Nemui!"

"Nemui! Nemui!" Nemui chirped.

"So cute!" Cream said before running off still carrying the little ball of fluff in her arms.

**Me: She named him Nemui because if I remember right, Nemui means odd!**

**Neoson: FINALLY!**

**Me and Tekko: What?**

**Neoson: Read this review from Mew Mai**

Before I review...

(in the backround)

Mew Mai: (chasing Masaya around with a knife) WILL YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?

Masaya: (screaming like a little girl and suddenly collapsed)

Anyway, excellent chapter, so it WAS Cream, Ice was talking about. Hm... Now I want ice cream... I actually would like to know what Neoson and Tekko look like...

If the descriptions were in any of the other chapters, I forgot them and am too lazy to go back and look...

Anyway, update soon!

**Neoson: Some one FINALLY asked what we look like! **

**Me: all right now I want to tell you this first… I created Neoson and Tekko WAY before I knew what Tokyo Mew Mew was… so don't think I copied Ichigo.**

**ALL RIGHT!**

**Tekko isn't human… but when he morphs into a human ( he has been morphed as a human through out this whole story and will stay human for the rest of the story) he has silver hair that is halfway to his shoulders, he wears a sleeveless gray shirt, and bluish-gray pants.**

**His eyes are golden and irregularly huge. He is always blushing and has very light lines going down his face from both eyes so if he closes his eyes they look like this sorta… TwT**

**Neoson is just barely taller than Tekko. She has Maroon-red hair that goes halfway down her back. She has tear colored eyes and wears an acid green long sleeved shirt that has a tint of blue. She has regular blue jeans on and wears a beanbag hat that she made out of an old pair of blue jeans. Her hat also has a pom-pom at the top that is the same color as her hair. The hat has two holes at the top were her light tan-brown cat ears come out, she also has a cat tail the same color.**

**Also a little bit of add on information… they are both 18… If you have any other questions please ask, like, if you want to know what Tekko really is 'cause he isn't human… and NO he is not an alien… or an animal… Or if you want to know why Neoson has cat ears, or how they met each other, or any thing else PLEASE ask.**

**Masaya: (his eyes are twitching) I dislike that reviewer…**

**Neoson: To bad… we happen to love our reviewers!**

**Tekko: (whispers to Neoson and me) I have an evil plan ( he whispers his plan and no one else can hear)**

**Tekko: Hey! Masaya! Why don't you go crowd surfing?**

**Masaya: Hey! That sounds like fun!**

**(Masaya jumps off the stage and the crowd completely avoids him… he smashes on to the floor and the crowd circles around him. They pull out knifes and start stabbing him!)**

**10 minutes later…**

**Neoson, Tekko, and Me: ( clapping ) YAY! THAT WAS AWSOME! DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!**

**Masaya: I can't feel my legs…**

**( the crowd is about to attack again but I step in front.)**

**Me: Hold on! If we kill him the story can't go on because he actually appears in the story… but when the story is done we can kill him… unless he already dies in the story.**

**Crowd: ( nods and multiply 'ya's, 'uh-huh's, 'yes's, and 'your right's can be heard coming from the crowd.)**

**Me: ok! BYE MASAYA! (Masaya is surrounded in a black smoke… when the smoke clears… he is gone!) Next time we shall interview…. Mint!**

**Tekko, Neoson, and Me: BYE! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	8. Poor Ichigo

**Me: Hi! Sorry its taken me so long to update! Its just I was so busy rough drafting my new fanfic (I wont post it until this one is over) and drawing and designing stuff for my comic series**

**Tekko and Neoson: We are back! We got three new comments and we will answer them at the end of the chapter… till then here's our guest… Mint!**

**Mint: yes… I'm awesome…**

**Me: We shall now state our opinions of Mint…. Mint please sit on that stool while Neoson, Tekko, and I go behind the judging table.**

**( Tekko, Neoson, and I face each other to say something… when we turn around Mint has somehow turned the stool into a table and got another chair and is sipping a cup of tea. )**

**Neoson, Tekko, and Me: HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!!**

**Me: anyhow… LET THE JUDGING BEGIN!!**

** Our Opinions Are **

**Me: You're cool and all…. But a little selfish…**

**Mint: Hmph… like I care… ( sips more tea )**

**Neoson: same thing as…. The author said I ain't giving her name out to the world… but also you're snobbish…**

**Mint: ( mutters under her breath ) baka…**

**Neoson: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!**

**( her hair turns ragged and pink… her cat ears turn pink also… she sprouts another tail and they both turn pink…)**

**Tekko: Oh no… its happening again… the city was destroyed last time… I don't wanna go to jail again.!! **

**Me: TEKKO! CALM HER DOWN BEFORE SHE KILLS PEOPLE!!**

**Tekko: Umm… um… uhhh…. I know!**

**( Tekko cautiously approaches Neoson… and… hugs her? Neoson's hair smoothes out and returns to its maroon red color and her cat ears turn back to her tan brown color… her second tail disappears and the other one turns back to a tan brown color… she looks over her shoulder and stares at Tekko who is still hugging her…)**

**Neoson: Tekko… Why are you hugging me…?**

**( Tekko stops hugging Neoson and runs and dives behind the judging table )**

**Neoson: what? Wha'd I do?**

**Me: Never mind… lets continue judging… your turn Tekko…**

**Tekko: I think you should leave…**

**Me: couldn't agree more… ( slowly, dark blue smoke rolls along the floor and surrounds Mint… when the smoke clears… she is gone!)**

**Me: on with the story then… also I hate Masaya and I think that he is really a jerk, so in this story… he's a jerk… so prepare to hate Masaya!**

Cream sighed, "Where could Ichigo be?" She questioned herself.

"Park! Park!" Nemui chirrped.

"That's it! The park!" Cream raced to the park with Nemui in her arms.

When Cream got to the park, she quickly spotted a red fuzz on a bench. Cream slowly approached, it was Ichigo, lying on a bench. At first Cream could only see her hair. As Cream got closer, she realized that something was wrong. Cream saw that Ichigo took sharp, sudden breaths. Was… was she… crying?

Cream ran to her and sat down on the floor next to the bench. " Ichigo! What happened!? What's wrong!?"

Ichigo lifted her head out of her hands and looked at her friend. Ichigo's hair was a mess. Her eyes were a little red from the salt of tears, her wiping them away and rubbing her eyes wasn't helping. Ichigo ignored Cream's question and asked her own. "Cream, what're you doing here? And in your waitress uniform at that…?"

Cream looked down and noticed that she was still in her waitress uniform, her face became slightly tinted with red. "Heh, Heh! I guess I forgot to change before I left…" Cream sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and let out a small embarrassed smile. Ichigo couldn't help but smile and laugh at her silly friend. It's not your average sight, seeing two girls in a park, one laying down on a bench crying, and the other in a waitress uniform sitting in the dirt.

"So, what's up?" Cream questioned, "What's wrong?"

Ichigo's smile instantly turned to a frown. By now she was sitting up and had scooted over so Cream could sit down.

Ichigo stared down at her shoes before she mumbled, "Masaya…"

"Huh? What's wrong? Can you guys not go on a date or something?"

"No… After you had gone, I had just met up with him at the park. We were sitting here on the bench. He was talking about nature and all that hippie stuff he likes. Then when he tried to kiss me, I pulled back and told him I didn't feel like kissing. Then he stood up and said that I was being selfish."

XXXXX Flash Back XXXXX

"You're being selfish!" Masaya said to her in a rude tone.

Ichigo stood to face him. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just I don't want to kiss right now…"

"Your lucky I've put up with you this long! You stupid girl! I don't love you! I'm just using you to get my old girlfriend jealous! So shut the h-censer-l up and kiss me because she's coming by in a minute and a half or so!"

Ichigo just stood there, her heart was snapping. She was just a puppet, a stupid puppet who fell for his plan. Her mind was racing, questions zipping past. Just as she was about to answer one, another zipped past, but one question came and didn't leave. It repeated itself again and again, getting louder each time. _Do you actually love him?_

Masaya started to kiss her and she finally answered the question. '_No… I DID love him, but not anymore… time to get this jerk to stop kissing me!_' Ichigo took her hand and grabbed his wrist, digging her nails into his skin. Masaya pulled away and looked at his arm. The puncture wounds were very small, barely nothing, it was bleeding only a little bit. He was mad. Ichigo saw his eyes narrow and he clenched his hands into fists. Ichigo started to back away, and as he came closer, she turned and tried to run.

XXXXX End Flash Back XXXXX

"I tried to run but he grabbed my wrist, spun me around and slapped me on my face really hard, he let go of my arm and watched me fall to the floor. I must of hit my head really hard because for a second everything went black. I felt the ground beneath my head get a little warmer. He started to cuss at me, calling me all sorts of names. Then he walked up to me and kicked me in the stomach and ran away.

I tried to get up, I only managed to lift up half of my body off the ground. Then I realized why the ground felt warm, my head was bleeding. I fell back to the floor. I don't know who because I was unconscious, but someone lifted me up off the ground and put me on the bench. Then I heard the sound of the sprinklers going off which woke me up. The sprinklers washed away the blood off of the ground. I started to cry because I remembered what had happened. Then, about fifteen minutes later, you showed up."

"That was horrible!" Cream said, then she stood up. "I'm gunna find that jerk and teach him a lesson!" With that Cream stormed off.

"I'm gunna head over to the café, mabey everyone could help me with my head. I certainly ain't going home with an injured head, my parents would freak…" Ichigo mumbled to herself before waddling down the sidewalk.

**Me: ok time to answer questions!! Our first review is from BubblesBoo.**

Good job. (:

What is Tekko?

I want icecream now.

Can't wait for the next chapter.(:

**Well… Tekko looks like a living, giant, jingle bell… but he is infact a fire demon, he looks like a cat with a fire tail when he turns to his demon form. There are five others like Tekko, the demons or water, rock, plant, lightning, and ice. I can bring them in here to if you want, also Tekko would remain asleep until some one woke him up… that person was Neoson…**

**Neoson: Next review is from Rosebud122…**

cool chapter, so how did tekko and neoson meet? love this story can't wait for the next chapter!

**Me: Well, when Neoson was two years old, she was walking with her parents. Her mother got shot and her dad did too… trying to protect her. Neoson was afraid and she stumbled backwards, tripped on a rock, and fell, trying to catch herself, she grabbed the nearest item… Tekko. So Tekko woke up and saw Neoson start to get mad her red hair turned pink and ragged, then two pink cat ears and two pink cat tails appeared. The tail burst into flames as Neoson turned into a cat, the cat slowly grew, and it wasn't Neoson anymore, Neoson wasn't in control, the cat was made out of fire as it rose above the city and tried to kill everything in sight. Eventually police men arrived and shot her, barely missing her heart, and Neoson turned into a human again and was unconscious, but the cat ears remained and so did one cat tail. **

**Neoson: Yup Yup! That's the truth!**

**Tekko: … yup!**

**Me: and our final review is from MewMai!**

So...You said that you're interviewing Mint...Can I ask this?

Mint, what would you do if you had to go a month without living your fancy, rich, life? Living in a one room apartment, actually work, and not use your wealthiness?

Yeah, long question but I hope it will be answered.

And...If Tekko isn't a human, alien, or animal, then...what IS he? An elf, werewolf(?), something mythical? And...well, it would be interesting to know how they met too...

I also want you to know that I think it's really awesome that you just created two characters for the purpose of your Authoress notes in your fanfictions! So yeah, I hope you update soon!

**Me: well, we will bring Mint back in a bit but actually, I love drawing and I created Neoson and Tekko a couple of years ago and made a comic series for my friends to read. That's when I created Neoson and Tekko, I still draw them and the series is still going on and I thought it would be fun if they would be in my authoress notes! Ok! Neoson go to another room for a bit… we are bringing Mint back! But only for a little bit**_**.**_

_**Blue smoke crawls across the floor as Mint steps out.**_

**Mint: CRUD!! Why am I here again!?**

**Me: Cuz' you have to answer a question. What would you do if you had to go a month without living your fancy, rich, life? Living in a one room apartment, actually work, and not use your wealthiness?**

**Mint: I would die… simple as that.**

**Me: okay I have officially decided that the authors note can also be like a truth or dare column… ask as many questions and give as many dares as you want to Tekko, Neoson, and the mystery guest…**

_**Blue smoke engulfs Mint and she disappears…**_

**Me: You can also dare me… **

**Neoson: Thank gosh she's gone… I hate her so much… any ways… the next guest is Kisshu!**

**Me: also check out my home page if you have trouble picturing what Neoson and Tekko look like because I will change my account picture to a picture of Neoson and Tekko soon. Finally it may be awhile until I update because I need to fix the rough draft for that chapter…**

**Me, Neoson, and Tekko: BYE!!**


	9. JERK!

**Me: YO! We got some questions and a dare! We will have those at the end off the chapter… till then, here's our guest… Kisshu.**

**Kisshu: Hey! What am I doing here?**

**XXXXX After long explanation XXXXX**

**Kisshu: okay! Hi people!**

**Me: we will now go behind the judging table…**

_**We walk behind the judging table and Kisshu sits on the stool.**_

**XXXXX OUR OPINIONS ARE XXXXX**

**Me: your cool.**

**Neoson: I agree.**

**Tekko: You have pointy ears!**

_**Me and Neoson exchange glances before we tackle Kisshu to the ground and start poking and pulling his ears!**_

**Neoson: You do have pointy ears… just like an elf!**

**Me: Yup! Your name's Mister Elf now!!**

**Tekko: ( laughs ) Mister Elf…**

**Me: I would like to thank the 'Brats Guide to Maddening' for the name 'Mister Elf'… anyways… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

"That jerk!" Cream screamed to herself, she was gunna teach him a lesson! She stormed down the road, she was gunna look him straight in the face and yell at him! But first… she started to slow down until she stopped walking, she was at a part of town where it was all roads, only two or three houses, "Where am I!?" First, she needed to figure out how to get there.

XXXXX On the alien ship XXXXX

Kisshu was muttering to himself, and he seemed very worried.

"Oh… I hope Ichigo is ok! I found her on the floor unconscious with her head bleeding, of course I picked her up and laid her on the bench, what else should I of done? I stayed beside her until the sprinklers went off and I saw her start to open her eyes, then I teleported away… oh gosh… I just hope she's ok!" Kisshu laid on the floor to be with his thoughts.

XXXXX Back with Cream XXXXX

Cream asked for directions and soon found the house. She walked up to the door, she didn't bother ringing the doorbell, she just pounded with her fists. Luckily, he was there. "Hello, Masaya Aoyama right, yes, well, I want to have a word with you." Cream tried her best to be as polite and un-pissed off as possible.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"No thank you, I'm perfectly fine out here. As I was about to say-" Cream was cut off.

"Hey, do you wanna go to the movies with me Friday night?..."

"NO!!" This guy was really starting to piss Cream off. "I came her to talk to you about one of my friends… Ichigo Momomiya." Masaya flinched. "I found her at the park crying her eyes out, she told me what you did, so I'm here to teach you a lesson you –censer- hole!" Cream gasped and covered her mouth. This was the first time Cream had ever cussed.

"You know, you're pretty cute."

Cream was pissed off! "What the heck in wrong with you you

b-censer-tard!"

Masaya just ignored her comments, " If you don't want to date me because your worried that Ichigo wont want to be your friend anymore, then don't tell her."

Cream pondered for a bit, and she came up with a plan. "Sure."

"And if she finds out and gets mad, who needs her!"

"Ya."

"So, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Sure." Cream started to slowly walk up to him. A game of puppet was being played; there was the puppet, and the puppet master. Cream just so happened to be the puppet master. As Masaya was about to kiss her, she kicked him were no man ever wants to be kicked. Then she ran off. Cream yelled over her shoulder, "Oh, I was just joking, who would ever want to date you, you freak!"

_**Kisshu is rolling on the floor laughing**_

**Kisshu: HAHAHA! That jerk got what he deserved! Heh heh heh… that HAD to hurt…**

**Neoson: Yup!**

**Me: You're right Mister Elf!**

**Kisshu: Ok that's really starting to tick me off now.**

_**Me and Neoson start dancing around in circles.**_

**Me and Neoson: Mister Elf! Mister Elf! Mister Elf! Mister Elf!**

**Kisshu: CUT IT OUT!!**

**Me and Neoson; ok were done…**

**Me: now for the truth or dare column! Here's our question from rosebud122…**

masaya is a complete jerk and should die! great chapter! i have a question, why was neosons parents shot?

**Me: Well… there wasn't really a reason, they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time… Now our dare from Mew Mai**

Awesome! I hope that Cream kicks some stupid Masaya as!

Hmm...Truth or dare, huh? Okay...! Neoson is SO going to hate me forever for this... I dare Neoson to give Tekko a big bear hug! Mwahaha!

That's all I got I guess...See ya!

**Tekko: Did I hear my name? I wasn't paying attention…**

**Me and Neoson: No…**

**Tekko: Ok!**

_**Neoson approaches Tekko and gives him a huge hug! When she releases him… he falls backwards! Neoson waves her hand infront of his face.**_

**Neoson: Ya… he's gunna be out cold for awhile… Oh and I don't hate you! That was actually pretty funny! Especially when he fell and made a thunk noise!**

**Me: Well! Goodbye Mister Elf!**

**Kisshu: (glares)**

**Me: I mean Kisshu…**

**Kisshu: GoodBye!!**

_**Forest Green smoke rolls across the floor and when it clears up… Kisshu is gone!**_

**Me: Ya… sorry this chapter was so short… the rough draft was short and then I fixed it and it was even shorter!! Ok Our mystery guest next time is… PAI!! Ok the next chapter has basically no plotline… its just supposed to make you laugh… it's the first chapter that you get to see Taruto and Ice pull pranks on Pai. I wanted to make a silly chapter because the storyline starts to get more serious from here on out… AND I AM NOT A SERIOUS PERSON!! Ok anyways…**

**Me, Neoson, and Tekko: BYE!!**


	10. pies, fans, screaming, and stupidity

Me: YAY I UPDATED QUICKLY

**Me: YAY I UPDATED QUICKLY!**

**Neoson: yup… she woke up early today… instead of waking up at one o' clock in the afternoon…**

**Me: Shut up… ok welcome Pai!**

**Pai: I don't know you people and I hate you already.**

**Me: Well your cheerful…**

**Pai: yes…**

**Me: ok? And now a moment of silence……… TUNA!**

**Neoson: OLYCRUDWHERE!**

**Me: lol I just had to do that…**

**Neoson: your mean…**

**Me: This is what happens at 8:00 in the morning…**

**Tekko: Uhwah… what happened…?**

**Neoson: Oh, you passed out…**

**Me: Time to go to the judging table…**

**XXXXX Our OPINIONS ARE XXXXX**

**Me: Boring…**

**Neoson: Boring…**

**Tekko: Cruel…**

**Pai: Lets just get on with the show…**

Soon another month had passed. Ichigo was acting like her old self again, plus there was no sign of Masaya, at all! The aliens hadn't shown their faces and Nemui had stopped smashing into walls on purpose. Well, that's what Cream thought.

The aliens on the other hand…

"ARRRG!!" Pai was having a mental breakdown… "I can't come up with a plan!" He looked over towards Kisshu whom was lazily laying on the floor. "Kisshu! You have to help me!" He begged.

Kisshu opened an eye half way, "Uh… can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh… right…" Pai mumbled sarcastically.

Ice walked up to Pai, being that Taruto was a little shorter than Ice, he hid behind him with a cherry pie in hand. "Hey! Pai! Can I tell you something?"

"Sure… what?"

"Pai! Meet pie!" Taruto jumped out from behind Ice and smashed the pie into Pai's face.

"RUN!" Ice and Taruto screamed before they bolted on down a hall, Pai soon followed them.

Suddenly Ice stopped running, Taruto grabbed his arm and started tugging. "What are you doing Ice!? He's gaining on us!"

"Why are we running?" Ice said blankly staring off into the distance. A smile suddenly appeared on his face, " When we can teleport!" They then teleported to the last place Pai would look… right where they were to begin with. They were lying on the floor next to Kisshu.

After about 20 minutes of silence, Taruto asked, " Hey, Kisshu why do you always lay on the floor right here?"

Kisshu pulled out a remote and pushed a button. He then pointed at the ceiling and answered their question with one simple word, "Fan…" The ceiling fan started to spin.

Soon Pai came and joined them in the stupid sport of watching the fan go in circles. After an hour, Ice shivered, "So… cold… can't… stop… watching fan… go in circles…" He sounded hypnotized.

Pai thought this was an opportunity to show his funny side, which, might I state, wasn't funny. "Careful Ice, or you might turn to Ice!"

Pai was the only one laughing, Ice and Taruto looked at each other and nodded, obviously they had a plan. "Careful of your puns Pai…" They both said, " Or you might get hit in the face with a pie!" they shoved another pie in his face, this time it was pumpkin.** (Where do they keep getting these pies from?)**

"RUN AGAIN!" They screamed and dashed off.

Kisshu kept his eyes closed and yelled, "You guys can teleport remember!?"

"Oh yeah…" For the second time today… they felt stupid.

**Pai: I'm still pissed off at them…**

**Me: HORRAY! We got a lot of reviews… but sadly I only have time to put in the questions… Hmmm… This is an interesting question…**

**Neoson: Ohhhh! Lemme see!**

**Me: NO!**

_**Neoson chases after me trying to grab the review!**_

**Neoson: Tekko! Get her!**

**Me: NO! NOW STOP! I'm the authoress and I get to hold the reviews…**

**Neoson: so…**

**Me: this question involves both of you so go to another room for a secound!**

**Neoson: fine…**

**Me: Okay the question is from CuteCat**

Hey question

does tekko like Neoson and does Neoson like Tekko cause it seems like that

**Me: okay actually Tekko has a massive crush on Neoson… but she's just oblivious even though it obvious… and Neoson does not have a crush on Tekko… to her he's like a brother and some times like a parent because she doesn't have any anymore… Neoson has a crush on someone else…**

**Me: OKAY COME BACK!!**

**Neoson: offay!**

_**Neoson is eating a tuna sandwich and can barely be understood…**_

**Me: What are you eating?**

**Neoson: Puna salish!**

**Me: ok…Tekko? Can you tell what she just said?**

**Tekko: she said she's eating a tuna sandwich.**

**Me: oh… Random time!**

**Tekko: Pickles!**

**Neoson: Mufard (Mustard)**

**Me: BACON!**

**Pai: You people are disturbing and insain… please send me back…**

**Me: Fine…**

_**Dark Purple smoke engulfs Pai and he disappears…**_

**Me: Next mystery guest is… TARUTO! Oh I don't know if you realize this but you can truth or dare the mystery guest to… in this case Taruto at the moment…**

**Me, Neoson, and Tekko: BYE!**


	11. Ice has a crush

**Me: Sorry its taken me a while to up date! I was taking a little break to kick back and draw pictures. Plus I've been extremely busy with school starting again… Anyways here's our guest… Taruto!**

**Taruto: Yo!**

**Neoson: Hello Taruto, you're here to be interviewed and stuff!**

**Taruto: OK and-**

**_Taruto turns and looks at Neoson… being that she has red hair and cat ears and tail… he accidentally mistakes her for Ichigo…_**

**Taruto: OLY CRUD! It's the OLD HAG!!**

**Neoson: What… did… you… call… me…?!**

**Taruto: OPPS MY MISTAKE!! You look like the old hag because of your hair! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!**

**Neoson: You're forgiven because I can't hurt Pudding's future boyfriend!**

**_Taruto's face flushes red…_**

**Taruto: SHE WILL NOT BE MY GIRLFRIEND!! Besides… I hate that stupid girl!**

**Me, Neoson, and Tekko: Riiiiiiight….**

**XXXXXOUR OPINIONS AREXXXXX**

**Me: You like Pudding!**

**Neoson: You love Pudding!**

**Tekko: Your funny!**

**Taruto: Eh… what ever…**

**Neoson: Please enjoy the chapter!**

Ice walked up to Kisshu who was lying on the floor as usual.

"Hey! Kisshu! What do you do when you're not watching the fan go in circles?" By now Pai had calmed down.

"Hmmm…. Think…" Kisshu mumbled, not really paying that much attention.

"What about?" Ice was a curious alien.

"Hmm… Ichigo…" He smiled a little.

"You must really like her."

"Ya! Of course I do!"

"Hmmm…" Ice laid on the floor and starred at the blank ceiling, soon he was lost in his thoughts. _'Hmm… Kisshu really likes that pink girl.'_ Suddenly an image of Cream popped into his head._ 'That was weird… not that I mind or anything… hmmm… she sure is cute that snow leopard-girl. I don't even know her name. her eyes were pretty though, huge, gentle blue, orbs… What the heck!? Why am I thinking of that girl!? Huh?'_ Ice put a hand over his heart._ 'Why is my heart beating so fast, I feel all… tingly… maybe… maybe I… I'm… in love!?'_ Ice stood up and walked to his room and sat in a corner to think more. _'I do love her… and I HAVE to talk to her… but… her friends… the other mews… they'll know I'm their enemy right away. I just need to find her, wear a disguise, and teleport her somewhere where we can talk… That's it!'_

The next day Cream was walking down a street. She carried Nemui in her arms like a toy. She had told him to 'shut down' which was like he was sleeping, but with his eyes open so he looked like a toy.

"Ok! I was supposed to go to the store, buy flour, milk, eggs, sugar, cool whip, and peaches so Akasaka can make a peach cake, simple enough!" she started to whistle. " It sure is nice outside today, its so warm and wonderful." She looked at a clock on the sidewalk. "I have plenty of time… I think I'll stop by the park." Cream walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Yup… that's her alright…" Ice whispered to himself as he walked out from behind a tree. The disguise wasn't well, but it would work. He wore a red hooded jacket, a dark green shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. He also wore a grayish-blue baseball cap stretched out to cover his ears. His heart started racing as he got closer to talk to her. "Um… excuse me. Um… may I talk to you for a bit…?" His hands were behind his back and he was starring at his shoes.

"Uh… sure… here, sit down." She patted the bench spot next to her. Ice walked over and sat onto the bench. "My name's Cream! What's yours?" she exclaimed with a big friendly smile.

"Oh… um… uh… Ice." He was staring at his hands in his lap, he couldn't look her in the face because he was nervous that she might recognize him.

Cream soon noticed that he was nervous, "Wha-Wait a minute! Are you one of the boys who follow me around at school? If you are just back off and-" she freaked out and accidentally hit her head on the back of the bench, forgetting what had happened over the past eight minutes.

_'Hmmm… why am I at the park… oh yeah! I was getting groceries for Akasaka, and then I stopped by the park and must have bumped my head on something! Oh… my head hurts… I think I'll lay down for a while…'_ Cream then laid her head down on what she thought was bench, she had forgotten that someone was sitting next to her.

Ice was confused, why was Cream using his lap as a pillow? He had no clue what to do so he gently shook her shoulder. "Um… Cream?" Cream rolled over to face the person from where the voice came from. Suddenly she remembered what had happened about three minutes ago and that some one was sitting next to her. Her face flushed red and their eyes locked. His eyes made her mind draw a blank. She couldn't look away and he didn't want to.

**Me: ok I got tons of reviews… so lets begin!**

**First review is from Truly Madly Deeplyyy… **

Loved it! :D Can't wait for the next chapter.

I have a question...

Who does Neoson like?

**Me: oh! That's easy! She likes-**

**_Neoson walks up to me and whispers something in my ear… my eyes widen and I start to shake. Neoson walks away as happy as could be while humming._**

**Me: I'm afraid I can't answer that question because I greatly value my life…**

**Neoson: I'm sorry I just don't want the truth to get out…**

**Tekko: (Walks in with an ice-cream cone) what truth to get out…?**

**Me and Neoson: (REALLLLLLLLY quickly) NOTHING!**

**Me: The next review is from Mew Mai!**

This chapter was SUPER UBER FUNNY! I laughed so hard...!

Who DOES Neoson like? (If you don't mind answering) Because, in the last chapter you said that Tekko likes Neoson but Neoson has a crush on someone else...

Dare the mystery guest... I dare Taruto to give candy to Pudding instead of getting it from her! Mwahahaha! Okay, so maybe it's not THAT good but... Anyway, Taruto, awesome job with those pranks!! Loved 'em!

**_Slowly orange leaves fall from the sky and circle around, a strong wind blows the leaves away and Pudding is standing in the center of where the leaves just were at._**

**Pudding: TARU-TARU NANODA!!**

**_Pudding then proceeds to hug the life out of Taruto. (Awwwwww)_**

**Taruto: (Reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of candy.) Um… here…**

**Pudding: Thank you Taru-Taru NaNoDa!**

**Neoson and me: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Tekko: (staring at a blob on the ground…) My ice-cream fell…**

**Taruto: Um… yeah… can I… um… leave now?**

**Me: (sighs) Fine…**

**Neoson: BYE!**

**_I snap my fingers… well… attempt too… and Taruto disappears in a blinding flash of red light!_**

**Pudding: what about me NaNoDa?**

**Me: OH! You can just stay here because your going to be interviewed next!**

**Neoson: Yup!**

**Me: See ya next-**

**_I stop mid-sentence and Neoson, Tekko, and I all gasp as we see a boy about the age of 23 walk by. He has light blue hair and is wearing a tan jacket and blue jeans, his eyes are also a tan-ish brown color._**

**Neoson, Tekko, and me: (at the top of our lungs with our jaws dropped) RONKO!!**

**Ronko: What?... Oi Tekko! There you are! I've been looking for you! We still need to finish your training!**

**Tekko: But… I don't wanna go… I wanna stay here!**

**Ronko: To bad… I'm frustrated enough having to take care of Zento… you know how troublesome that hyper 19-year-old can be… so don't make things harder and come on…**

**Tekko: (there is a silence before Tekko speaks very loudly and sternly) No.**

**Me and Neoson: (GASP)**

**Neoson: (whispering to me) He is actually standing up to Ronko… Too bad that Tekko is supposed to go either way…**

**Ronko: I'm the eldest demon and you are supposed to do what I say… now if you don't come on I'm going to drag you…**

**Tekko: But…**

**Ronko: That's it! I'm tired of arguing!**

**_Ronko flips Tekko onto his back and begins to drag Tekko by his left leg…_**

**Tekko: (sadly) Bye guys…**

**_Tekko is dragged out of the studio/house, onto the street, and out of view._**


	12. going out for icecream

**Me: Hi! We're back!**

**Neoson: Yup… Poor Tekko was taken away by Ronko to learn more about how to control fire… so we found the next best thing…**

**Me and Neoson: AN INFLATABLE TEKKO!**

**Inflatable Tekko: …**

**Me: Okay Time to interview Pudding!**

**XXXXX Our Opinions Are XXXXX**

**Me: You rule!**

**Neoson: Totally Awesome!**

**Inflatable Tekko: …**

**Me and Neoson: ( while hugging each other and crying ) ITS NOT THE SAME!!**

After about eight minutes, which felt like eternity for them, Cream snapped out of her weird-blankness and her face turned an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible. Seeing Cream blush made Ice blush. Cream then started to stutter, "Oh-um-um-uh-I… I'm-I'm sorry-I-didn't… re-remember that you were next to me… and… I… well I bumped my head and… I… went to l-lay down and… you… were there… and… I'm sorry I… um…"

Ice couldn't help but scream in his mind,_ 'She is so, CUTE! I don't think she's even said one full sentence and… wait a minute…'_ Ice started to let out a small laugh that Cream could barely hear.

"W-W-What's so funny?" She kept stuttering.

Ice then told her while still laughing, "Here you are… trying to apologize for using me as a pillow, and you don't realize that… you… you… you're still using my lap as a pillow!" Cream's face flushed even darker, the color on her face made the color red cower in fear and call its self white… either that or her face was purple.

"Um… EEKKK!" Cream screamed and jumped off of the boy's lap and off of the bench and onto the ground.

_**SPLAT!**_

Cream had landed on her back in a puddle, but not just any kind of puddle, nope, it couldn't of been a rain puddle, it had to be a mud puddle. Ice quickly ran to help her up. She was on the brink of tears.

"Oh no! I'm covered in mud, I got to get home before someone sees me! Oh! But if I do someone will see me, then more people will, then I'll be the laughing-stock of the whole town and-"

"Here…" Ice was holding out his jacket to her. "Take my jacket." He had such a kind, friendly, loving smile on his face that Cream couldn't help but smile too. She slowly put the jacket on, the sleeves were a little big, but she didn't mind. Cream then put on the cutest face she could

'_If I make myself look really cute… he can't refuse!'_ "Um." She had her hair fall in front of her face so her eyes were barely visible, but then she turned to face him and her eyes started to shine. She had her right hand clenched and at her side, and her left hand was also clenched but was right by her mouth. "W-Would you like to get some ice-cream with me?" she said in the cutest voice she could.

Ice would of agreed no matter what. "Sure!" Before he knew what was happening, Cream had his hand and was dragging him off through the park.

After a while Cream was stopped by a girl who walked in front of her. She had short jet-black hair that was pulled into two stubby ponytails at the sides of her head. She had forest green eyes and was wearing a sleeveless black top and black, fingerless, elbow-high gloves. She had a simple pair of blue jeans with a dropping red and blue belt.

"Oh!" Cream obviously knew this girl, "Hey Tashi!"

"Hey Cream!" the girl responded. She tilted her head a little to the side to see who the boy behind her was. "Who's he?" Tashi asked Cream.

"Oh! Um… this is my friend, Ice. Ice, this is one of my best friends from school, her name is Notashi Kimimora!"

"Please, just call me Tashi." Tashi explained.

"Well, Tashi, very nice to meet you." Ice replied.

Tashi then went next to Cream and winked. "He sure is polite, you found a great boyfriend Cream!"

Cream blushed and Ice stared intently at his shoes. "He-He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend!"

"Oh… ok… I got it." Tashi replied a little disappointed. " I could of sworn you two were dating… oh well… I better go… see you at school on Monday." When she was walking away she walked past Ice and whispered. "Psst… I can tell she likes you…"

"DO NOT!" Cream screamed.

"Doto!" Tashi said quickly running off.

"NOTASHI!!" Cream screamed then sighed. She looked back over at Ice. "Sorry about my crazy friend… anyways… the ice-cream shop is over there." Cream started to walk and turned around to see that Ice wasn't moving. "Huh? You coming?"

"Um… you go ahead, I'll catch up to you." Cream shrugged and ran up ahead. Ice then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag, it looked like a mini potato sack. It was tied with a colorful string. Ice opened the bag, to anyone who didn't know what it was, they would think it was sugar, but it wasn't. it was a special powder-like-sand that had certain elements that that would cause someone to become dizzy and then fall asleep… in other words… sleeping powder. Ice had a whole lot of little mis-match items he found, was given, or made.

Ice ran into the store and asked Cream what she wanted, "I'll buy."

"Hmmm… I'll have an orange sherbet!" she exclaimed happily, "I love sherbet!"

Ice walked up to the counter and put a five-dollar bill on it. "Two orange sherbets please!" The tubby man behind the counter said nothing. He took the money and went to the back room.

Moments later the man returned with two paper bowls, a glistening sphere of orange sherbet in each. The man set the bowls on the counter along with a dollar, two pennies, a dime, a nickel, and three quarters Ice scooped up the change and put it in his pocket, he carefully took pinch of the powder in his fingers. When he picked up the sherbets he sprinkled it on one of the bowls.

Cream was sitting by a window and Ice sat down across from her, Ice then handed her the sherbet with the sleeping powder. When they had finished eating, they walked back towards the park. It didn't take long for the sleeping powder to work.

Ice looked both ways to see if anyone was nearby, no one, he then picked Cream up off of the bench she was laying on and teleported away.

**Me: Ok we got a lot here…. Ok first up! I need you all to vote if I should have a song in the story! I was originally planning to but I'm not sure any more. So send in your votes before chapter 15!**

**Neoson: Next is or reviews!**

**Me: this one is from Bella Hyper Chica previously known as BubblesBoo and ****Truly Madly Deeplyyy**

Loved it! :) Now I REALLY wanna know who Neoson likes.

PUDDING! WHODOESNEOSONLIKE?! OH! AND -gives candy-

**Pudding: Neoson-onee-chan who do you like?**

**Neoson: (sadly) I would tell you… but then I'd have to kill you…**

**Pudding: 0o …. Pudding tried… Can Pudding have her candy now? (obtains candy and eats it)**

**Me: next review is from the faithful review Mew Mai!**

Hey! You've introduced new characters into the story! I want to know about them! Ronko and Zento! what does Zento look like? What are their personalities? ...Other stuff!

I liked the chapter though! Ice finally realized his feelings for Cream! What will happen next? Only the author knows...

Guess what else everybody? I'm listening to Mozart techno remixes! Listen to 'em! They are so awesome!

Oh! And one more thing...Neoson? Can you do me a favor and just whisper who you like into my ear? I won't tell anyone, I promise!

**Me: ok remenber how I explained that Tekko is a fire demon, and there were others like him? Well Ronko is the rock demon and Zento is the lightning demon. Ronko is similar to Pai if you think about it… and Zento is extremely hyper, he makes Pudding look calm… also Zento has Light green hair, Orange eyes, an Orange jacket and dark green pants. Now I shall quickly say the others, Netanu is the ice demon, she has pink hair, blue eyes, a blue shirt, and a red skirt, she is similar to Ronko, but a bit kinder, Hinu is the plant demon, her hair is orange, she has green eyes, an orange shirt, and lime green shorts she is very kind and usually happy, Then there's Tenatu, the water demon, she has brown hair, a white shirt, blue eyes, and light blue jeans she's also very kind and enjoys helping others. Finally there is Clypso and Sunanu. Clypso is the demon of darkness, he is cruel and unforgiving, he has jet-black hair, a dark purple jacket, black pants, and blood red eyes. Sunanu is the demon of light, the most kind of all of them. She has light blonde hair, blue eyes, a light blue shirt, a light lime green long skirt, light purple gloves, and a dark orange sun shaped necklace. (gasps for air) Dang that was a long speech…**

**Neoson: What is it with people wanting in on my personal life!! (sighs) I'm sorry but no… I don't want to say so…**

**Me: One of the problems is that when I drew them in my comics… I drew them with a character from another anime series, and that's the guy she likes… so… this would be a somewhat crossover if I include the name… plus she doesn't want people pissed of at her…**

**Neoson: its true… he's got ****OCEANS**** of fangirls… and I don't want people to stop reading because of me… **

**Me: (looks over at the inflatable Tekko) Poor Tekko…**

**Neoson and me: (crying) Why did Ronko take him to train!!**

_**GASP Tekko walks in and looks at the inflatable Tekko! He pops it with a needle and sits in its place… but Neoson and I didn't notice that Tekko walked in.**_

**Tekko: (confused) why are you guys crying?**

**Me and Neoson: (gasp) The inflatable Tekko is alive!!**

**Tekko: Huh?**

**Neoson: Please don't hurt us for not helping you!**

**Me: have mercy!**

**Tekko: (thinking) this could be fun… **

**Tekko: In order to repay what you have done! You must obey my every command! Bring me ice-cream!**

_**Neoson and I run of to get some ice-cream for Tekko**_

**Tekko: huh… it worked… I wonder how long they will believe me**

**XXX Meanwhile XXX**

**Me: I can't believe he thought we believe him!**

**Neoson: I know… I wonder how long he will think we believe him?**

**Me: anyways please vote if I should have a song or not and our next mystery guest is… Ichigo! Send in your questions and dares, till then… SEEYA!!**


	13. Friends?

**Me: We are doing this a little bit different today… I'm answering a review BEFORE hand… Why you may ask… because it includes a question about this chapter… but first… lets welcome ICHIGO MOMOMIYA! The star of Tokyo mew mew!**

**Ichigo: Hiya!**

**Neoson: hi!**

_**Ichigo looks at Neoson**_

**Ichigo: You look like me! Are you a clone…?**

**Neoson: there are many flaws in your thought there… 1- My hair is WAY longer than yours… 2- we got different eye colors… 3- I'm um… four years older than you… 4- we have different colored cat ears and tail and mine are always visible… no matter what… 5-I aint' no mew mew… and 6- I've killed millions of people and was sent to jail at the age of 2, broke out, sent to jail again at the age of 4, broke out at the age of 12 after everyone else thought I was dead, got kidnapped to the other side of the world, escaped and found Tekko again at the age of 16, witnessed Tekko and My crushes murder, went 2 years of depression, then at 18, they came back alive… and here I am… and you've done WHAT exactly… oh ya, saved Japan… now who's life story is more interesting…?**

**Ichigo: yours… WAIT! You're a criminal?**

**Neoson: Wanted for murder… Tekko is too…**

**Tekko: It wasn't my fault that I thought they killed Neoson… I was only four and was not yet capable of controlling when I go demon… I didn't know he would die…**

**Neoson: And to think I was actually perfectly safe…**

**Me: ANYWAYS! Let the judging begin… then that review.**

**XXX Our Opinions XXX**

**Me: Your ok… WHY DON'T YOU GO WITH KISSHU!!**

**Neoson: You're all right… I'm cooler though…**

**Tekko: Can I meet Masha? He reminds me of that psychotic orange fuzz-ball that turned me into a person…**

**Ichigo: uh… sure**

**Masha: Masha! Masha!**

**Tekko: do you know Mentality?**

**Masha: Masha doesn't! Masha doesn't! **

**Tekko: oh….**

**Me: well we need to get on with that review… This review is from MewToffee**

Nice Chapter! I wonder what Ice will do to Cream... maybe something

inappropriate?

XD

Ichigo huh?

-Takes out a flame thrower-

DIE PINKIE! -Chases Ichigo around-

Oh and by the way Neoson, I unlike some people respect your privacy and will

Not ask who you like

...

-Grabs Neoson and shakes them back and forth-

TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE DAMNIT!

IS IT SASUKE? IT IS SASUKE! I'LL KILL YOU!! SASUKE'S MINE!

**Me: 0-o; Uh… ok… MENTAL IMAGE!! (Runs around in circles… barely avoiding Ichigo running away from the flame thrower) EWWWW! GROSSS! Ice will do nothing inappropriate… that's just wrong and… hey where's Neoson…**

**XXX Meanwhile XXX**

**Neoson: (being shaken back and forth) NO! I don't like Sasuke! He's yours I understand… NOW LET GO OF ME WOMAN! (MewToffee drops Neoson and Neoson dusts the dirt from her shirt) I fully respect your privacy… now will everyone stop trying to invade my personal life!**

**Me: ANYWAYS! On with the chapter!**

Cream felt a cold breeze blow by. She opened her eyes to see where she was, when she did… she wished she hadn't… "WHY AM I ONTOP OF TOKYO TOWER!!"

"Oh! Your awake… um how to explain how you got up here…" Ice was sitting a little bit away from her staring off into the distance… trying to answer her question. Instinctly from surprise, she jumped back a bit, but in doing so, she fell off. Ice reached for her arm but missed, he then jumped after her.

Cream was screaming as tears flew up off her cheeks, her hair waving in her face. Soon Ice caught up to her, grabbed her arm around her elbow, being that he had sharp claws, his claws tore up her arm as he was trying to prevent her from dying. Finally he had a firm grip on her wrist and he teleported them back to the park… no one was there. Cream's eyes were wide open as she stuttered her question. "Wha-Wha-What are you?"

Ice sighed a sad sigh and took his hat off. His large ears were droopy and visible. With his head hung low, he began to speak sadly, " I-I'm your enemy…" his voice drifted off. Cream looked at her injured arm, it was bleeding. She held her arm against her and started to back away from the boy in front of her. Ice then noticed her hurt arm, he realized soon that he had hurt her while trying to grab her arm.

Cream could see fear cloud up his eyes. Suddenly he collapsed to his knees and started to cry. Cream took a step closer to see what was wrong. Ice spoke between sobs, "I-I-I'm sorry… I didn't me-mean to hurt you… I ju-just wanted to talk… so we could be frie-ends…" He wiped his tears away before standing up. He was about to leave when he heard a voice from behind him… her voice.

He turned to face her and she had a sweet smile on her face as she spoke gently, "You said you wanted to be friends right? Then why didn't you just ask?"

"Is that a yes? Will you be my friend?"

"Sure… I'll be your friend."

"But… we're enemies…"

"So, that's only when we are with our teams, other wise we can met in secret and talk."

Ice ran up to her and started to shake her hand… he wanted to hug her… but that would be weird because they just became friends. Cream then looked out to the sunset… SUNSET!!

"OH NO!" Cream started to panic, "I was supposed to get ingredients for Akasaka!"

Ice looked at her and smiled, "I could just teleport you where you need to go!"

"Ok!"

Ice then teleported her to the store, she bought the ingredients, and Ice teleported her to the café. When she entered everyone ran up to her.

"Where have you been!?" Ichigo screamed.

"We were sooooo worried NaNoDa!" Pudding said hugging her on the brink of tears.

"You've been gone for about three hours." Mint explained.

"We were going to go search for you…" Zakuro actually sounded a little worried.

"Heh, sorry, I went to the park and fell asleep." Cream replied sheepishly. _'Well that's part of what happened' _

"Hmmm… well, you'll make up for it by working overtime tomorrow." Ryou said walking into the main room. "Its closing time, everyone, go home…" he then walked away as the mews flooded out of the café.

When Cream got outside, she called up to a tree, "Its clear! You can come out Ice!"

Ice floated out of the tree and landed next to Cream. "So you promise not to tell the mews that we're friends?"

Cream nodded. "I wont tell my team if you wont tell yours."

Ice smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little oval shaped stone-like item, it was clear with beautiful blue designs.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"It's a teleporting thingy Pai made for me. He made it cuz' he thought that you guys would capture me, hold me hostage, and make it so I couldn't teleport somehow. To make it work you just have to invision the place in your mind of where you want to go. Then you teleport there! Simple as that! Sadly though, it only works once, so I'm giving it to you! Use it wisely!" He gave her the stone and she put it in her backpack next to Nemui.

"I will."

**Me: EVERYONE REMEMBER THAT STONE! IT PLAYS A BIG ROLE IN THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS!! Those chapters are chapters 16 and 17… well it is only in chapter 17… THE LAST CHAPER!! We are coming close to the end people!!**

**Neoson: So should we answer all of the reviews?**

**Me: Yup! Oh and sorry that this was such a short chapter… but I thought it was cute… ANYWAYS (I just like to use that word today don't I?) on with the reviews… first one is from Bella Hyper Chica**

Loved it! :'D I vote you should have a song in the story. :D

Okay, so Neoson likes someone from an anime? What anime?! O.o

**Me: well! Thanks for voting you are the only one who did… sadly though… If I say the anime… it would give it away…**

**Neoson: FINE!!**

**Me: huh?**

**Neoson; I'll tell you people…. In the last chapter…**

**Me: Ok? Our next review is from Sunny-Harvest **

Ah! I haave a question for neoson!

Can i guess who you like?

whispers Is it him? points at Tekko

hehehe! just wondering!

Keep updating!

**Me: that was what brought up this whole conversation to begin with, no, she likes someone else and that's why everyone wants to know who.**

**Neoson: I wish that question was never asked to begin with…**

**Me: Our final review is from MewMai**

Awesome chapter! I can't wait to see what happens next! However, it WAS rather cruel for Ice to take advantage of the most innocent of things: Ice Cream.

I am sorry, Neoson, for wanting in on your personal life. I hope your not mad at me... (makes puppy eyes) Please forgive me!

Yay! Tekko is back! How did your training go?

Wow. That is a lot of demons, MewMewCream.

Ichigo! I dare you to be my slave for a week! Mwahaha! Start with bringing me chocolate!

**Me: well, he wasn't trying to be mean as this chapter proves!**

**Neoson: Its ok… I can't hate anyone who doesn't hurt my friends or really pisses me off… and you've done none of that… yet…**

**Tekko: Well, Zento accidentally zapped Netanu, then she threw mud at him but he ducked and it hit Ronko, who fell on Hinu's foot. Hinu was hopping up and down and ran into Netanu who was going to hit her but Tenatu went in front then everyone started fighting and Clypso was hitting everyone cuz that's what he does… he's evil… then Sunanu got hurt even though she was trying to stop the fight and I ran off.**

**Me: Thanks… Oh you can all just call me Plushie!**

**Ichigo: Why doesn't anyone like me?**

**Me: Cuz you were mean to poor Kisshu… he LOVED you!**

**Ichigo: So!? He was weird…**

**Me: Masaya was weird too.**

**Ichigo: your right…**

**Me: Bye Ichigo, time to be a slave…**

_**Ichigo disappears**_

**Me: Ok our next guest is… hm… oh Lettuce! Lettuce is our next guest! Don't forget to vote before chapter 15 if I should have a song or not.**

**Me, Tekko, and Neoson: BYE!! **

**Me: P.S. I do have a picture of Neoson and Tekko on my account so… go to my page if you wanna see a drawing of them… also I just had to draw Tekko in a little suit… I don't know why… if Tekko looks so cute that you want to hug the life out of him… then I've done my job cuz he's supposed to look that way!**


	14. No longer friends and a strangling

**Me: We aren't going to talk much to begin with… so here's or guest Lettuce!**

**Lettuce: Hello.**

**XXX Our Opinions Are XXX**

**Me: your cool…**

**Neoson: Cool… but some words of advise… try to be a little more confident 'kay?**

**Tekko: I agree!**

**Me: on with the chapter then**

After about a month, tons of things had changed. Lettuce wasn't breaking any dishes, Mint was working, Zakuro was being nicer, Pudding was even more hyper, and Ichigo was laughing a lot, the reason was probably because Cream was always smiling and laughing, make others around her happy too.

The aliens had changed as well. Pai had learned to laugh at Ice and Taruto's pranks, Taruto was being more friendly towards Pudding, Kisshu was happy that Ichigo was being really kind towards him, but mainly Ice started to smile a lot more often.

Ice would still sit in a corner and think, one day…

Ice was sitting in a corner thinking about his best friend Cream, they were almost inseparable. Ice closed his eyes and thought of many things. _He saw the first time he met Cream, The first prank he and Taruto pulled on Pai, then Ice ventured deep into his mind. He saw a building, out came a little boy around the age of four, it was Ice when he was a kid. Three older boys came out of the building too, they were Ice's brothers, soon Ice's parents came outside as well. They all sat on the ground for a while, then Ice's family went inside, but kid Ice stayed on the ground watching leaves blow by and twirl in the air._

_After awhile a loud scream came from inside the house and kid Ice ran inside. What he found was a man with a sword, blood was on the floor, along with the remains of what was once his family. The man turned and looked at Ice, an insane look in his eyes, blood red eyes and blood splattered on his face. The man lifted the sword in the air and said " Hello little kid… ready to die?"_

Suddenly Ice screamed and was out of his thoughts. He fell to the floor shaking in fear before teleporting to see Cream, she would take his mind off of the past.

After about thirty minutes, Ice was done telling Cream about when he was a kid, "That's why I wanted to team up with Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto… because they remind me a lot of my brothers."

Cream felt bad for Ice, she looked over at him, he was sitting next to her on a bench. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Ice was surprised because he had never been hugged before. Cream then looked into his eyes, they didn't seem cold and cruel, they looked like crystals to her.

Cream got a lump in her throat when she was going to ask something. She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're a great friend, everyday I feel more care-free and can't wait to see you! That's why I don't want to be your friend any more…"

It looked like Ice was going to burst into tears, his heart snapped like a twig… but his heart was glued together again when she continued to talk.

"I don't want to be your friend anymore… because I want to be your girlfriend… I love you Ice!"

Ice couldn't speak, he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, his mind drew a blank as her words echoed through his mind.

After about five minutes Cream started to stutter, "Oh, um, uh , well, n-never mind… forget I said anything!"

Ice hugged her tightly before whispering, "I love you too… So does this mean we're dating now?"

Cream nodded, "uh-huh!"

Suddenly, out from behind the bench they were at, popped out Tashi, she then said in a taunting voice, "What's this I heard Cream?" Her voice then turned into a confused mutter, "No seriously, I couldn't hear…"

Cream then said happily, "Hi Tashi! Ice, you remember my friend from school, Tashi! Tashi, you remember my boyfriend, Ice."

"YEAH!" Tashi screamed, "Nice goin' Cream! I knew you two were going to date." She started hugging Cream before glaring at Ice. "You…" she spoke in a do-as-I-say-or-die tone of voice, "You had better be kind to Cream, don't be rude or selfish, always respect her, and don't you **DARE **do anything perverted!"

Ice muttered under his breath, "Geez… I'm no Kisshu…"

"What!?" Tashi could barely hear Ice and misunderstood, "Did you say your going to kiss me!?"

"Tashi…" Cream said annoyed.

"You **CHEATER!** Cheating on my friend here you little –censer-hole!" She then burst out crying on the floor, "No! My poor friend will be an emotional wreck!" She then stopped crying and sat up.

"Tashi." Cream said louder.

"And it's your fault…" She pointed at Ice.

"Tashi!" Cream repeated.

"Your **FAULT!** You…!" she started strangling Ice.

"TASHI!!" Cream screamed at the top of her lungs. Tashi released the boy's neck and Ice passed out, "Listen Tashi, Ice is a great, kind person. He said 'Kisshu'. Kisshu is Ice's friend who is sort of a perv, so when you thought he said that he was going to kiss you, he really said 'Geez… I'm no Kisshu…' meaning that he said he wasn't a pervert."

"Oh…" Tashi said before laughing nervously, "ok… see you at school tomorrow… I gotta' go!" Tashi then ran off leaving Cream to help Ice.

**Me, Lettuce, and Neoson: AWWWW they're dating!**

**Tekko: Aww… Oh? Shouldn't we do the reviews?**

**Me: oh ya! Being that we updated so quickly, we never got a chance for the reviews to go up, so we only had two… first review is from Bella Hyper Chica!**

LOVED IT! :D

NEOSON! TELL ME PLEASE! D: How is telling the anime gonna give it away? O.o

-gets on knees- See, Neoson. You've reduced me to begging. O.o Who do you like? -starts guessing random anime characters- Kish? Sasuke? Ryou? Naruto? Itachi? Gaara? Kanata? Ruu? Seiya? Did I even name a character from the same anime as her crush? O.o

Tell me Neoson!

D:

Lettuce, who do you like more, Pai or Ryou?

-looks at Neoson- TTEELLLL MMEE!!

**Neoson: I told you I will tell you all in the last chapter…. And you did name someone from the same anime… you actually said his name (Blushes)**

**Lettuce: Uh… Ryou… no Pai… Ryou… Pai… Ryou-Pai!! AHHH I can't choose!**

**Me: ok she is seriously stressing out… next review is from rosebud122**

aww Ice and Cream are friends! oh why is the stone important? what song would you put up? and this is a question for Lettuce, what do you think of the other mews?

**Me: well, I can't tell you why the stone is important… sorry! And… that's a surprise**

**Lettuce: Uh… well Ichigo is all right and… well… Mint can be a little bossy, Pudding is funny and hyper… and well Zakuro could be a little more caring…**

**Me: Well That about sums this chapter up! For the rest of the chapters we shall have…. For our mystery guest… ICE! Ok this is your last chance to vote if I should have a song in the next chapter… VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! This is the last time the summary will look like this! Next chapters will have a summary of the new chapter!**

**Me, Neoson, Tekko: BYE! SEE YA NEXT TIME!!**


	15. Romeo and Juliet?

**Me: The end is drawing near!**

**Neoson: Yup**

**Tekko: there's this chapter, the chapter after this (chapter 16), then chapter 17 (the final chapter)**

**Ice: of what?**

**Me: your story…**

**Ice: Oh… That makes no sense…**

**Me: oh well on with the chapter…**

**P.S. I decided not to use the song cuz I can't find the lyrics… plus… It doesn't really matter…so if you absolutely must know the song… just look it up on youtube!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew- that belongs to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida… I also don't own 'Romeo and Juliet'- that belongs to Shakespeare … I only own Neoson, Tekko, Cream, Ice, And the computer I'm using along with Tashi and Nemui.**

Six months had past since Cream became a mew mew, and one month since she got a boyfriend, life was good. Well besides for every once in a while when she had to fight Ice, but they would always say sorry and laugh about it later.

"Hmm… six months and two days of being a mew mew…" Cream said to Ice who was sitting next to her. Ice just smiled. "Seems like only yesterday I smashed into Ichigo in that hall at school."

The two continued to talk for an hour or so, but Cream started to hum a tune.

"Huh?" Ice wondered.

"Oh! Um… sorry!" she replied sheepishly, "I just got this song stuck in my head…"

"What's it called?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Hmmm… who are Romeo and Juliet?"

"Well…" Cream began, "Romeo and Juliet was a play by a famous play writer named William Shakespeare. So… there were these two families that fought against each other. The son of the head of one of the families fell in love with the daughter of the head of the other family. The boy's name was Romeo, The girl's Juliet. They were both in love and there families disliked it. In the end, Romeo thought Juliet was dead, but she was really asleep, simulating death. Romeo, wanting to be with Juliet, drank poison. Then Juliet woke up. Romeo was dead and Juliet wanted to be with him so she stabbed herself. So pretty much, they were a couple who loved each other, although they were on opposite teams, and they died for each other."

"Oh!" Ice then mentioned, "That's a lot like us… not the dying part, but we're both on separate teams!"

"Ya know… you have a point."

"Hmmm… its probably around five… I need to get back to the ship…!" He stood up and so did Cream, "Goodbye!"

"Bye!" Cream said running down the sidewalk. Ice waited until she was out of view before teleporting away.

When Ice was back on the ship, Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto ran up to him, Pai looked very excited **(OMG! Pai… excitement…?! –Gasp-) **Kisshu and Taruto also looked excited, but a little sad too…

"Where have you been?" Pai questioned, he continued to talk before Ice could answer, "Never mind that! We have great news! Guess what!? Deep Blue is awakening!!"

**Neoson: Well… We just wanted to say good-bye…**

**Tekko: What? What do you mean 'good-bye?' **

**Neoson: We aren't having any more author's notes… **

**Me: But have no fear… after the story is over (Chapter 17) We will have an extra chapter (Chapter 18) just to answer questions… so keep sending in questions!**

**Ice: (Crying himself to death)**

**Me: What's wrong with Ice…?**

**Neoson: I told him how the story will end…**

**Me: That is SOOOOOOO mean!**

**Neoson: He has the right to know!**

**Me: augh… whatever… any ways… in the final chapter…. Some one… will… DIE…**

**Tekko: On to the reviews!**

**Me: Tekko leave… get a head start!**

**Tekko: Ok! Bye-Bye everyone! I shall talk to you soon I hope!**

_**This is the first time we get to see Tekko in his demon form… he looks similar to a cat, but not really, he is about the size of a lion, He has silver shining fur that is smooth, but his head is fluffy… he has two huge round ears that look like a bears… but much bigger, finally, his tail is a huge flame. Tekko takes a step back before he bolts out the door.**_

**Me: well, time for our reviews… this one is from Bella Hyper Chica**

Loved it! :DD

I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG TO KNOW! D: OMG! I SAID THE NAME OF WHO YOU LIKE,

NEOSON?! :O Okay, so you like Kish, Sasuke, Ryou, Naruto, Itachi, Gaara,

Kanata, Ruu, or Seiya? Hmm...Let's see if I can narrow it down. XD

Is he in group A or B?

Group A:

Kish, Gaara, Naruto, Itachi

Group B:

Ryou, Seiya, Sasuke, Ruu, Kanata

ICE!! AWW!! You and Cream are such a cute couple! :D Whoa, every time I read a new chapter of this fic I want icecream. o.o

Can't wait for the next chapter! :)

**Neoson: Group, A Number 3 Ok… his name is Naruto Uzumaki ok! I LIKE NARUTO UZUMAKI! Is everyone happy now…**

**Me: (backs away a little bit…) I'm sure Ice would be happy about what you said, but he's to busy crying...Ok well our other review is from Mew Mai, her review was for chapter 13 so… her review is a little late but still excepted…**

Aw! That was cute when Ice just started crying and saying that he wanted to be friends! They( Cream and Ice) would make SUCH a cute couple!

Lettuce! Lettuce is here? I love Lettuce, she is my favorite character! Lettuce, let me just tell you that you are the coolest character in the entire series and you SO beat out Zakuro and Ichigo! Normally, I would have a dare but your to awesome for the likes of me to dare...

Okay. Plushie is a cool name. I like it. It suits you.

I gotta go now! I'm about get a smoothie and then look at those pictures of Neoson and Tekko.

Ja ne!

**Me: Don't worry! Lettuce was told!**

**Me: (looks at Ice who is still crying his eyes out on the ground) I'm sure he acknowledges your thought…. But still Neoson, that WAS awfully cruel of you to tell him…**

**Neoson: I didn't know he would react like this…**

**Me: Oh… thanks… my friends came up with that nickname! Mmmm… smoothie…. Now I want one…**

**Me and Neoson: Good bye everyone! We shall see you chapter 18, the extra chapter!!**

**Me: If you want you can submit a review asking me to put on a little extra paragraph in chapter 18! Till then Good Bye!**

_**Neoson runs out the door Tekko left through and I disappear, all that is left is the two reviews slowly floating to the ground.**_


	16. I promise!

**(Note: in this story Deep Blue remembers everything that happened to Masaya… so its just Masaya… but more powerful… and out to kill everyone (w); )**

The next day, Ice teleported to the park, Cream wasn't there so he began to sprint to the café, she would have to be there, it was a Saturday. He had to run so he wouldn't blow his disguise.

He quickly opened the door to the café and stopped the closest mew… Ichigo. "Ummm… Excuse me, but may I talk to a girl named Cream?"

"Uh… sure… why and who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend and came to give her a present!"

"Oh… Can I see?"

"Sure!" Ice reached into his pocket and brought out a small, clear, glass flower, Ice had tons of little nick-nacks.

"Oooohhhhh…! It's so pretty! A glass rose! Let me go get Cream, wait here!" Ichigo ran into the kitchen. Cream was washing dishes while humming a song.

"Cream!" Ichigo took Cream out of her trance, "There's a boy here to see you. He says he's your boyfriend."

Cream dropped the fragile tea plate she was holding, as it shattered on the ground, Cream ran towards the front door, "ICE!!"

"Here! I got you a present!" Ice exclaimed happily, handing her the glass rose. Cream knew something was wrong, Ice's voice sounded like it would if he were to give her a gift, but his facial expression said otherwise. Cream told Ice to wait there and she ran downstairs to ask for the day off.

Cream had to beg, tell him that he didn't have to pay her for a week, and she had to pay him fifty dollars before Ryou finally gave in and let Cream have the rest of the day off.

Twelve o' Clock, trouble would be coming soon.

"What's wrong?" Cream asked Ice.

He faced her and said sadly, "Deep Blue is awakening, our final fight is today… I don't know what will happen, we might never see each other again and-" The ground started to shake. Cream began to fall but Ice caught her. After hugging her he continued, "I have to go now, I'm sorry, I have to be with my team, and you have to be with yours. I'm sorry, but remember, no matter what happens, we promise never to forget each other, 'kay?"

"Kay!" Cream hugged him and tears filled her eyes before running off to get the café. She called over her shoulder, "See you soon! I promise I'll never forget you! No matter what!"

Ice watched her leave. Only when she was gone did his eyes well-up with tears. He wiped them away before teleporting back to the ship.

XXXXX The ship XXXXX

"We gotta' lock on a huge energy source…" Pai said, "It's probably Deep Blue's human form."

"Well…" Taruto replied, "let's go!"

XXXXX The café XXXXX

"Cream!" Ichigo yelled grabbing Cream by the arm and dragging her downstairs. "Thank gosh your back! Akasaka just called a meeting!" By the time Ichigo had finished talking they were already downstairs with the other mews.

"Our scanners just picked up a huge energy reading!"

"It's Deep Blue! Cream replied.

"Huh? Are you sure? How do you know?" Akasaka questioned.

Cream thought up a lie fast, "Um… well, my boyfriend had to leave and on my way back, I caught the aliens in the middle of a conversation. So I hid behind a tree and listened. They said Deep Blue was awakening today and some other stuff that was to vague to hear."

XXXXX The aliens XXXXX

The aliens had just landed in front of a boy, Masaya Aoyama.

"Hello…" Pai greeted in his emotionless tone.

About 30 minutes later, the aliens had managed to explain that he was Deep Blue, Masaya turned into deep Blue, and then the mews came.

"Mew Mew Ichigo!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Cream!"

"Metamorphosis!" They screamed in unison, in a blinding flash, they landed carefully on their feet in their mew forms.

"HI TARU-TARU NANODA!!" Pudding yelled waving at Taruto.

"Hi Pudding!" Surprisingly, Taruto waved back.

"Hey Koneko-chan!" Kisshu greeted Ichigo in his usual way.

"Hello Kisshu…" Ichigo sounded a little annoyed, but the truth was, she was actually starting to like him.

Cream wanted to run and hug Ice, or at least say hi, but she thought better of it and just gave a quick half-nod of her head in Ice's direction. Ice noticed and did the same thing.

"Wait a secound…" Deep Blue looked at Cream and suddenly became very angry, "You're the girl that kicked me!"

"Masaya Aoyama!?" Cream and Ichigo screamed in shock.

"Yes… Ichigo, you will die second… but your friend over there will get the honor of being the first one I kill!!" Deep Blue created a bubble-looking border around the other mews and the aliens. Ice was just barely to far from the others that he wasn't trapped. Cream's eyes shrank as Deep Blue pulled out a sword and darted towards her.

As Ice watched Cream attempt to defend herself against Deep Blue, his mind was racing _"Who do I help? The man who will help my people… or the girl I love…?' _

Deep Blue sliced at her neck, hitting her mew pendant and returning her to normal. Her pendent was flung from her hand and it shattered. Deep Blue swung at her leg, causing her to fall to the floor immobile. She tried to run, but couldn't, the stinging pain in her leg and her leg wouldn't move, she was helpless as she lay there.

Ice pulled out a small sword, or a very large dagger **(Its like both so I shall refer to it as a Dagger-sword) **Ice ran to were Cream was. Deep Blue held his sword high in the air, ready to plunge it down on Cream, thus killing her, but Ice stood in the way, clutching his dagger-sword and facing Cream.

"I'm sorry Cream…" Ice said sadly, he raised his dagger-sword in the air. Suddenly he whipped around and his dagger-sword clanged against Deep Blue's sword. Ice held a firm grip, preventing Deep Blue's sword from going any further. Ice then looked over his should and smiled sweetly at Cream, "I'm on your side now…" He whispered.

"But… Why?" Cream was confused.

" Love makes people do crazy things…"

**(Note: Remember that phrase… it comes again in the next chapter, and so does that stone from chapter 13!! I will try to update ASAP!)**


	17. Endings aren't always happy

**( A/N: Well, here it is… the LAST chapter of Mew Mew Cream… I will wait FIVE days 'till I begin to answer questions… I'm warning you now, if you cry easily then you might want to keep a box of tissues nearby… I read this to my friend whom didn't even get to read all the other chapters…. And she was crying soooooo much… Well, Here it is… leave any final questions please…. Enjoy! P.S. Also Ice curses a couple times and it is NOT censored.)**

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ice felt his grip weakening. "RUN!" Ice told Cream and she quickly limped out of the way. Cream just watched the two fight, what else could she do?

Ice was slowly falling back towards an enclosed wall. "Do you know what the punishment for treason is!?" Deep Blue questioned Ice.

Cream reached into her pocket and removed a little, clear, oval stone with beautiful blue designs. Cream remembered when Ice gave it to her.

XXXXX Flash Back XXXXX

Ice smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little oval shaped stone-like item, it was clear with beautiful blue designs.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"It's a teleporting thingy Pai made for me. He made it cuz' he thought that you guys would capture me, hold me hostage, and make it so I couldn't teleport somehow. To make it work you just have to invision the place in your mind of where you want to go. Then you teleport there! Simple as that! Sadly though, it only works once, so I'm giving it to you! Use it wisely!" He gave her the stone and she put it in her backpack next to Nemui.

"I will."

XXXXX End Flash Back XXXXX

Since that day, Cream always carried it in her pocket.

"Nope! I don't think I do!" Ice replied mockingly.

"The penalty for treason…"

Ice's dagger-sword was flung from his hand and he backed up against a wall. A wall behind him, a wall to his left, a wall to his right, and Deep Blue with a sword in front of him. No escape, he couldn't teleport because he knew Deep Blue would be quicker. Ice clutched his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists… he was going to die now…

Cream wrapped her fingers around the small stone and closed her eyes, seconds later, she disappeared.

"Is DEATH!!" Deep Blue screamed and shoved his sword to stab Ice in the heart.

'_Hmm… So… I'm going to die now… my life unfulfilled…'_ Ice waited and waited, but he never felt the sword hit him. _'Is this what people mean by "Your life flashes before your eyes"… that everything goes soooo slow, that you have time to remember everything in your life…?' _Ice opened his eyes to see what was going on. In front of him were two gentle blue half-orbs, eyes that were half-closed. Ice knew immediately who it was, "Cream?"

Cream seemed perfectly fine, until she smiled and a small line of blood came out of the corner of her mouth, "Cream! What's wrong!? Your mouth! There's blood!"

"Love makes people do crazy things…"

Ice had a sickening feeling go through him, his mind was racing, he knew what she had done. He was almost a hundred-percent certain, that Cream had somehow managed to jump in front of the sword. He tilted his head down a little bit down and saw the tip of Deep Blue's sword jutting out of her, right about where her heart is. The sword was covered in blood, and Cream's shirt was damp with blood too…

"Cream! But… how?"

With the small amount of energy Cream had left, she brought her hand up towards his face and opened her fingers, she was holding an oval stone with beautiful blue designs. "You told me to use it wisely…"

"Cream…" Ice whispered sadly as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Deep Blue suddenly lifted the sword into the air, lifting Cream up too. He then swung his sword causing Cream to go flying towards a wall like a rag-doll. She hit the wall and the force caused her to bounce of it slightly and skid across the floor.

"CREAM!!" Ice ran to her side. "Cream…" He lifted her up into his lap as he sat on the floor.

"I'm ok…" She said weakly with a small smile.

Deep Blue let out a quiet chuckle.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ice screamed running towards Deep Blue. He picked up his dagger-sword and teleported.

Ice was teleporting so quickly that Deep Blue couldn't keep up with him. He teleported about twenty times before he was behind Deep Blue and his dagger sword into Deep Blue's back. "You hurt Cream…" Ice said angrily, "Now you will die for what you did…" Ice kicked Deep Blue in the back, causing him to fall to the floor and drop his sword. "DIE ASS-HOLE!!" Ice picked up Deep Blue's sword and stabbed it through Deep Blue, pinning him to the ground. He died a slow painful death.

Ice ran and sat down next to Cream. Her eyes were half closed. "Cream… don't die… please… I've dealt with too many people I love dying, but it would be even harder on me if you died…"

"You know as well as I do that I'm going to die…"

"No…" Ice whispered. He held her close to him and listened to her heartbeat in the utter silence.

Tha-Thump

Tha-Thump

Tha--Thump

Tha--Thump

Tha--Thump

Tha… the other beat didn't come, moments became seconds, and seconds became minutes… still no heartbeat, "Cream…?" Ice let out a bittersweet laugh, he had always heard… when you have nothing: laugh, when you have everything: laugh… when you've lost everything: laugh. He had nothing, and then when he met Cream, he had everything, and now he lost everything. "Cream… cut it out… stop pretending to be dead…" He barely noticed the tears rolling from his ice-blue eyes, it looked like his eyes were melting.

He could feel her body lose warmth, "No… you can't be dead… Don't Die Cream!" Her body became limp and he carefully set her on the floor… she was dead. Ice laid on the floor next to her, curled into a ball and cried, he could not laugh, all he had left to live for had just died in his arms.

The mews were crying, the dome over them was gone. Kisshu and Taruto were crying too… only one tear came from Pai.

After about thirty minutes, Taruto approached Ice. "Ice…" he gently shook Ice's shoulder, " C'mon… we need to go…"

Ice replied emotionlessly and in a small whisper, "No… I'm not leaving her…" he reached over and held Cream's deceased body's hand.

Now it was Kisshu's turn, "Alright… I know your upset, but come on… we need to go…"

"No." Ice replied louder, "How would you feel if Ichigo died…?" Kisshu flinched.

Pai was sick and tired of this, he wasn't even going to talk to him. He just picked Ice of the floor and was about to teleport… but Ice punched Pai in the face, causing Pai to drop him. Ice then lazily walked over to Cream's body and flopped back on the floor next to her.

"Dang that guy can punch hard…" Pai muttered. "Come on Ice! We have to go now! We'll come back tomorrow for her funeral!"

As Ice was being dragged away he looked back at Cream and said, "I love you Cream… and I'll keep our promise! I'll never forget you!"

** , ' ,**

** THE END**

** ' , '**


	18. Author's Note!

**Me: HIYA!**

**Neoson: I've missed being able to be here…**

**Tekko: Me too!**

**Me: Well, here's the order of what we are going to do…**

**1****st****- we shall answer questions and such…**

**2****nd****- There will be the extra paragraph/mini chapter**

**3****rd****- SHOCKING NEWS! (Well maybe not that shocking….)**

**Neoson: Time for the questions!**

**Me: Our first review is from Mew Mew Moon ( previously known as Bella Hyper Chica….)**

AWW! That was so sad! Poor Ice. :( I almost cried but I held it back because otherwise my parents would ask me why I'm crying and I'd tell them Cream died and Ice has nothing. And they'd have no clue who they are and I'd have to tell them and maybe have them read the whole story. o.o

Oh, by the way... I almost got my phone and laptop taken away 'cause I was reading this chapter when I should've been getting ready for school. :O

I loved it. :') I'm still not ready for school and I'm typing this review from my sidekick id. o.o I just love this story so much. :'D

-hug random boy- CREAM DIED! DX -cries- ICE HAS NOTHING!!

Oh, I can ask questions again.

Why is Deep Blue such a bastard? x(

Why did the aliens awaken Deep Blue?! Those bakas!

Those were both kind of ratorical... (sp?)

Ice... How much do you love Cream. On a scale from one to ten.

The other aliens... How bad do you feel? :( Scale from one to one hundred.

I don't have to be in school for another forty-five minutes; but I should really go now. o.o

Bye bye!

-winks and does peace sign-

(n.n)V

**Me: she had a huge review… But that's good!**

**Neoson: Hmmmm…. Lets bring in Deep Blue for a moment**

_**Deep Blue appears out of nowhere**_

**Me: why are you such a bastard?**

**Deep Blue: well…. When I was a kid….**

**Neoson: Ok good to know your life sucked… We need to get rid of you before Ice comes and kills you…**

**XXXX Mean while XXXX**

**Tekko: (holding Ice to the floor) I know your mad!**

**Ice: LET ME AT HIM!! IM GUNNNA RIP HIS GUTS OUT AND FEED HIS EYES TO THE PIGONS THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!**

**Tekko: (turns toward the crowd) this isn't regular anger… this is advanced anger…**

**XXXX back with me and Neoson XXXX**

**Me: we got rid of Deep Blue! Now we eed to bring Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto in!**

_**Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto appear…**_

**Me: ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

**Pai: Because we thought he would help…**

**Kisshu: but he never did…**

**Taruto: HE LIED TO US!**

**Me: Ok… Ice…**

**Ice: (Crying his eyes out again) ELEVEN!!**

**Taruto: 100 because Ice was one of my best friends and I hate seeing him like this…**

**Kisshu: 98 because I know how it feels to love someone… although I can't relate to having the person I like die… HI ICHIGO!**

**Ichigo: Go away…**

**Kisshu: (whimpers)**

**Pai: 12…. He needs to get over it…**

_**Ice chucks a brick across the room, which then hits Pai in the face, knocking him out…**_

**Me: harsh… next review is from Winged Black Angel**

NO!

CCRREAM-CHAN!

(cries in a corner)

DAMN YOU DEEP BLUE! I KILL YOU!

(Runs to deep Blue but is held back by Sasuke)

I kill you... after Naruto-kun, Neoson-chan, Sasuke-kun and I go on a double date.

NO! ICE NEVER LEAVE CREAM'S SIDE! IFF YOU LEAVE HER THEN I KILL YOU AND DEEP BLUE! DO YOU HEAR ME!

**Neoson: … Me and Naruto…. You and Sasuke… on a double date… YOU ARE AWSOME!! I like your plans!**

**Ice: I didn't want to leave her side… it was his fault (Points at Pai who is still knocked out) he dragged me away…**

**Me: Horray for the extra part now!**

"Poor Ice…" Taruto muttered to Pai and Kisshu. "Its been a week…"

It was true… a week had passed since Cream's death… Ice had attended her funeral, last night was the first night that Ice wasn't screaming and crying in his sleep. But now… Ice didn't seem like his old self anymore…

Ice was alone in a corner, his face showed no emotion as he sat there, every once in a while a tear would roll down his cheeks… memories… all he had was memories…

"_My name's Cream! What's yours?"_

"_W-Would you like to get some ice-cream with me?"_

"_Sure… I'll be your friend."_

"_I don't want to be your friend anymore… because I want to be your girlfriend… I love you Ice!"_

"_Ya know… you have a point."_

"_See you soon! I promise I'll never forget you! No matter what!"_

"_You know as well as I do that I'm going to die…"_

Memories… these replayed in his head… all he had were memories… "Cream… Cream… Cream…" He chanted as if saying her name would let her come back to him…

"I just wish we could do something…" Taruto muttered.

"Why bother… he'll be back to normal in a week… a month at the most…" Pai turned and walked away.

Kisshu patted Taruto on the shoulder, "Don't worry! Pai's always right!" Kisshu then left as well.

Taruto took one last look at Ice before leaving too…

**Me: sorry if that was horrible I just made it up at the top of my head…**

**Tekko: Now for the shocking news?**

**Me: Yup… please stay tuned for the sequal!**

**Neoson: Yes… you heard her right… THERE IS A SEQUAL!!**

**Me: the name is Frozen Hearts and Dreams… I'm feeling kind today… so I shall tell you the summary!!**

Ice is depressed, Cream had died four years ago, but he hasn't gotten over it. He wishes he could stop the pain in his heart… but is suicide really the answer? Or will someone stop him before it's to late?

**Me: HORRAY! **

**Me, Tekko, and Neoson: BYE! SEE YA IN THE SEQUAL!!**


End file.
